


Yes, Master

by SinpaiCasanova



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Collars, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Slave, Mental Health Issues, Non-Consensual Touching, Nudity, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 32,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinpaiCasanova/pseuds/SinpaiCasanova
Summary: Two slaves, trapped in an endless loop of pain and depravity. Both longing for something they can never have.





	1. Chapter 1

The crowded room was filled with wealthy men and women, the auctioneer shouting out numbers as a few among the crowd raised their paddle, signifying a bid. Today's auction was rather special, a good looking brunette with green coloring on the top of his head and gorgeous cerulean eyes. The hair dye was to show what skills this particular slave was proficient in, or atleast what he should be used for. Green dye meant housekeeping, Blue dye meant companionship, and red dye showed the slave was meant for pleasure. The auctioneer yelled out a high number, pounding his gavel when no one challenged the mysterious man with similar features to this particular slave.  
"€130,000 going once, twice, sold to a Mr.Antisepticeye! Step up and claim your slave."  
The auctioneer smacked the gavel once more, paying no attention to the rough manner in which the slave was being treated.  
"C'mon little clover, your hair may be green but you're about to be fucked seven ways from Sunday." Anti seethed, grabbing his terrified property and dragging him out to the car. The crowd payed them no mind, their attention was fixed on the rather chiseled frame of a man with black and red hair and deep brown eyes. The slave kneeled down next to the auctioneer, keeping his eyes low and his mouth shut. Heavy metal chains bound his wrists, securing him to the floor in case he decided to make a run for it. It wouldn't matter even if he did, he would be shot on sight without a moment's hesitation. These were not people to them, just property.  
"Next we have a twenty-two year old in prime health, no previous owners, untouched. We'll start the bidding at £20,000."  
Paddles went up all around the room, bids were placed, but one bid in particular silenced the entire crowd of Masters.  
"€1,000,000." A deep and silky voice called out, raising his paddle as a smug smirk crawled across his lips. That was quite alot of money for just a sex slave, even for one in pristine condition. The auctioneer called out the ridiculous amount, waiting for someone to challenge the bid. But not a single word was said, so with a smack of his gavel, the slave was sold to a man named Darkiplier. The other masters knew him to be rather cruel and strict, demanding perfection and completely intolerant of disobedience and failure. The slave stayed in his kneeling position, awaiting orders from his new master. Dark strode up to the stage, grasping the collar around his slave's neck as he pulled his face up. Dark studied his features, drinking in his exposed body with an obvious hunger. It was humiliating to have to be put on display like that, naked as the day you were born, pride and dignity long gone as a stranger payed large sums of money for a living sex doll.  
"He's perfect. You're sure he's untouched? I'd hate to have to remind you what happened to the last piece of used garbage you sold to me." Dark hissed, red eyes burning into the auctioneer hiding behind his podium.  
"Would you like one of the staff to check him for you? He was guaranteed to be a virgin, and no reminder will be necessary. Finding a corpse on my doorstep was warning enough to not try that again."   
Dark chuckled lowly, brushing his fingertips down the slaves chest.  
"No. I'll check him myself." Dark grinned, snapping his fingers to get the slaves attention.  
"Hands and knees, legs spread." Dark commanded, watching as his property obeyed. The man kept his eyes locked on the floor as he shifted into the desired position, his ass facing his new master. Dark trailed a finger down the slaves ass, slowly circling the pink ring of muscle before pushing in. The slave winced, furrowing his brows together as Dark pushed a second finger inside him.  
"I guess you're not a lying sack of shit, this time." Dark withdrew his fingers, commanding his slave sit in the waiting position until he received further instruction.  
"Did you have a name?" Dark asked, writing a check and handing it to the auctioneer as the slaves chains were removed.  
"My mother called me Mark, Master." He answered in a low voice, terrified of pissing him off if he used the wrong tone. Dark pulled out a leather collar from his coat pocket, the word 'Kitten' etched on the smooth leather in gold lettering.  
"Forget that name, you will only answer to Kitten or whatever else I feel like calling you." Dark removed the worn out collar from around Mark's neck, replacing it with his as he clipped a matching leash onto it.  
"Come along slut, we have much to discuss." A sinister aura radiated off of him as he drug Mark out to his Bentley. It was obvious that Dark was rolling in cash, but money can't buy manners or a good soul, and Dark had neither of those. Mark was shoved into the expensive car, made to sit on the floor where he said 'dogs' belong. The drive to his mansion was pretty uneventful, no words were exchanged between the two during the half hour drive from the pleasure house. Mark remained as silent as a mouse, dreading the moment they arrived home and Dark could do what he really wanted to him. As they pulled into the gated off property, Mark was able to see just how lavish the place really was. Although it looked as if the Adams family decorated the place, with black and blood red being the main color scheme of the outside as well as the inside. Mark was pulled out of the car and into the house, avoiding the worried stares of the other slaves that Dark owned. They looked like shit, bruised and battered with blank and emotionless eyes. They were dead inside, and soon Mark would be too.   
"Did I order you to stop?!" Dark snapped, startling the staff as they quickly continued carrying on their assigned tasks. Dark then turned his hostile attention towards Mark, yanking him up by his leash and giving him whiplash.  
"Now, there's something I must rid you of before the real fun can begin." He snapped his fingers, summoning a female slave from across the room.  
"Yes, Master?" She asked in a meek voice, keeping her cold blue eyes off of him.  
"Signe, take him upstairs and scrub the filth off of him, show him to the playroom and then come find me when you're done." She nodded her head, taking the leash out of her master's hands as she pulled Mark up the stairs. She was very gentle with him, carefully cleaning him in the bath like a mother would her child. She must be the one that tends to the other slaves, though she seems pretty young for the role Dark had given her. When she was done, she helped him out of the tub, gently drying him off before leading him down the hall into the playroom. Mark immediately knelt down in the middle of the floor, sitting in the waiting position like he was taught. The girl walked toward the door, hesitantly stopping to give him a word of advice.  
"Don't fight him, he'll only hurt you more. Just try and relax, it's easier if you don't tense up." Mark didn't say anything, but he nodded his head to acknowledged her words of wisdom. The door opened, closing only seconds later as she went to fetch her master. Mark was left alone with his racing mind, clinging to the advice from the unknown woman that was kind enough to give it. Heavy footsteps outside the door caught his attention, his heart matching the rapid pace his mind was moving as the door knob turned and the door opened. Though Mark couldn't see him, trained to only look at his Master when commanded, he could feel those scarlet eyes raking over his bare body.  
"On the bed." Dark sauntered forward, holding a bottle of something small in his hand. Mark obeyed, crawling across the floor and up onto the red satin sheets of the king sized bed. Dark stretched out his hand, gently feeling Mark's smooth tan skin as he sat back on his knees, awaiting Dark's orders.  
"Hands and knees, slut." Mark shifted, turning around to face the wall as he rested his weight on his palms and knees. His heart was hammering against his ribs, breath coming in short pants as he felt warm hands brushing up and down his back.  
"So perfect. So pure and innocent. But not for long." Dark cooed, gripping Mark's ass and spreading his cheeks. Mark was taught not to resist, to remain silent and still unless his Master commanded otherwise. Sex was for their pleasure, not his.   
"If you feel the need to moan, go ahead. But you must ask for my permission to climax. If you don't, well, let's just say I have a rather nasty reputation when it comes to disobedience." Dark unzipped his dress pants, pulling them down his legs along with his silk boxers as he knelt behind Mark. A small whimper slipped past his lips when a hand connected to his backside, leaving behind a red imprint of Dark's hand.  
"You may want to bite down on something, his will hurt quite a bit. But pain is a necessary measure, and all you will ever receive in this life." Dark warned, giving Mark no time to find anything within reach. His teeth sank into his bottom lip when Dark lubed up his length and pushed into his unprepped hole, muffling the cry of pain that ripped out of Mark's throat.  
"Oh fuck, you were well worth the money baby. So fuckin tight." Dark breathily moaned, starting out slow before speeding up to a hard and fast rhythm. Mark's shaking body jolted forward with each thrust, biting back moans of pain and pleasure until Dark's massive cock smacked into his sensitive prostate. A loud moan poured from his mouth, blood dripping down his chin from how hard he was biting his own lip. Dark chuckled, reaching around to play with Mark's hardening length.  
"Good boy, I can tell you're going to be my favorite toy to play with." Dark stroked him, bringing his half hard erection to full mast. Mark was unable to contain his sounds of pleasure, Dark purposefully nailing his sweet spot with every snap of his hips. Mark was close to exploding, trying to form words to alert his Master before the unthinkable happened. Dark felt his slave tighten around him, his back arching as a pleasured cry pulled out of his chest. Hot ribbons of cum shot out of his tip, engulfing his mind in euphoria before he felt something warm fill his ass. Dark pulled out, slightly panting as he watched his cum leak out of Mark's hole.  
"Why you disobedient little whore." Dark spat, grabbing a fist full of Mark's red and black hair as he pulled his head back.  
"I was kind to you and this is what I'm given in return?! Let me show you what happens to those that disobey me." Dark yanked him off of the bed, dragging him down to the floor as he prepared to unleash hell upon his helpless slave.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark had a nasty reputation, that was a known fact. The last slave to displease him ended up dead on top of the auctioneer's front steps, simply because he wasn't a virgin upon his purchase. Dark wanted perfection, absolute obedience and submission. In truth, he had high hopes for Mark. He was quiet, naturally submissive. But his lack of control over his own body was something Dark wasn't going to tolerate. He had plans for Mark, ways he wanted to use him. And now he was stuck punishing his new slave instead of using him as a cock warmer. Dark wasn't happy about that, his punishments were harsh and time consuming. Time he should be spending in fucked out bliss while Mark rode his massive cock like a horse. But no, he has to be an asshole and cause the poor boy pain, because to him disobedience is just as bad as a slap in the face. So with Mark pinned beneath him on the playroom floor, chestnut eyes wide with fear, Dark slipped into his menacing character. His scarlet eyes glimmered with a dark and malicious intent, staring down at his slave with a hard and terrifying expression.  
"You're going to regret crossing me, boy." Dark spat, pulling Mark up to his feet by the hair on his head. Mark knew better than to speak out of turn, even begging for mercy could get him a more severe form of punishment. So he settled with silently crying, the warm tears falling down his cheeks as Dark pulled him towards the back of the playroom. All sorts of intimidating toys and torture devices resided back there, but the one Dark had his eye on was the large wooden 'X' that sat in the middle of the play area. His master forced him up against the hard wood, slipping his trembling hands through the space in between the rope and the board before tightening it around his wrists. With both arms spread out, Dark secured Mark's legs to the boards. His shaking body now resembled a large 'X', a smug grin pulled at the sides of Dark's mouth, curling his lips into a smile as he ran his eyes over his slaves smooth skin.   
"What sort of punishment would you prefer, slut?" Dark lifted up Mark's head that hung low in defeat. Mark avoided eye contact, terrified of seeing his master's deranged look of amusement.  
"W-whatever punishment M-master would like to g-give me." Mark choked out, his now audible sobs having the opposite effect on his cruel Master than he had hoped. Dark found crying and begging to be the untimate act of surrender, a sure fire way to turn him on in a heartbeat.  The fact that his slave was helplessly suspended on a large wooden X just made it all the more erotic for him. His strong hands gripped Mark's stubbly chin, leaning up slowly to kiss his lips. Mark's eyes widened, he was expecting a little more bite to the intimate act. This was supposed to be a punishment afterall, so why was his master sweetly kissing him? His mind tried to tell him not to give in, that it was just a distraction so Dark could hurt him. But then he felt a warm hand slide down his stomach, coming to a stop just above the base of his dick. Mark couldn't help himself, his eyes closed as he kissed his Master back. It was the first time anyone had ever kissed him, and it was better than he had imagined. Though that little voice in the back of his head kept nagging him to resist, to fight this with everything he had in him. Mark ignored the voice, leaning his head more into Dark's kiss as the hand above his dick moved lower. The redhead's breath hitched as his master wrapped his fingers around his half hard erection, slowly flicking his wrist as he swiped his thumb across the tip. This felt like a punishment and a reward mixed together, what the hell was he doing?  
More red flags went off in his clouded mind, warning him to stay alert. Dark wanted him to let his guard down, for what he didn't know. His master's wrist moved faster, his other hand snaking down Mark's body to play with his entrance. It all felt too good, Dark's warm hands were like magic, touching and caressing him in all the right ways. His cock was now fully hard, standing to attention as his tip leaked pre cum all over Dark's fingers. Lips were moving roughly together, hands bringing him closer to release. Mark's breathing picked up to a rapid rate, allowing Dark's tongue inside his mouth to claim him completely. Did he do this to all of his slaves? He seemed to take a liking to Mark in particular, but the fact that he still hasn't hit or abused Mark in anyway began to make him wary. Warning bells and red flags were going off all over the place inside Mark's head, and for good cause too. While Mark was otherwise distracted with the intense sensations and Dark's sweet lips, his Master had picked up a cock ring and managed to slip it onto his rock hard erection. But here's the kicker, this one shocks the wearer. Mark's brain reacted a few seconds too late when Dark pulled away and pressed the button on a small black remote, sending a bolt of electricity up his spine. The pain was bad, but at the same time it stimulated him enough to keep him hard. A loud shriek burst from his chest, fresh tears spilling from his glassy eyes as Dark shocked him again.  
"Since it seems you like to orgasm, why not give you what you want,hm?" Dark circled around the wooden X, tossing the remote back and forth between his hands. Mark accidently let a small plea slip past his lips, realizing his error after another shock ripped through his dick. Dark chuckled, reaching over to one of the carts filled with toys to grab something special. Mark was too caught up in the throbbing pain surging through his dick to notice the large plug Dark was holding.  
"Let's see how many times you can cum before you pass out. I'm betting it's quite a lot." Dark grinned, uncomfortably pushing the plug into his slaves ass. Mark felt like he was going to tear in half from the size of this thing, plus that fact that he wasn't in a good position to receive it and it had no lubricant at all. He couldn't even help the tears that fell like rain from his eyes, the burn and sting of his hole being stretched beyond his limits coupled with his painfully hard erection that couldn't release was way too much. But Dark had one more treat for his disobedient slave, one click of a button and the plug vibrated to life, stimulating his prostate continuously until a dry orgasm snuck up on him suddenly. A pained cry caught Dark's attention, widening his sadistic smile as he began to keep track of his slaves painful climaxes. Tears were shed as the pressure built up, one by one his orgasms accumulated to a shocking number of fifteen. It had been at least two hours since the punishment began, Mark was quietly whimpering as his sixteenth dry orgasm ripped through him. His limbs were aching and stiff, his cock and ass in so much pain that he thought he die of cardiac arrest if he didn't pass out first. All the while his master stood by and watched this happen, absentmindedly scrolling through his phone as he answered emails and tended to boring business matters. He could care less that Mark was hanging on by a thread, in fact this whole punishment was less than entertaining to him. So just to spice things up, he'd randomly shock his slave to keep him awake. Soon Mark couldn't take any more, his eyes closed as his head fell forward, limbs relaxing as he passed out. One or two shocks to his swollen member wasn't enough to pull him back to consciousness, so Dark decided to end his suffering for the time being. With a swift flick of his wrist, the cock ring was removed and the plug slipped out of his now gaping hole. It didn't take his body long to release, even when unconscious he still managed to have one last orgasm. Dark gripped his pulsing cock, milking him of every last drop of cum before releasing him from the restraints. Mark's body fell to the ground with a harsh thud, covered in his own mess and tears. Dark didn't care though, he bent down, flipping his slave over before dragging him over to the wall. Mark was propped up against the cold black surface as chains captured his wrists and ankles. Dark tucked the key in his pocket, flipping off the lights and leaving his poor slave to wake up chained to the wall. He'd be back for him, eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

With the auction over and the boy sold to a man that could've been his twin, the green haired slave was dragged off of the stage as soon as his shackles were removed. The man they called Anti was staring at the boy with hungry eyes, grinning like a mad man as he bent down to address his new addition.  
"Your hair may be green but you're about to be fucked seven ways from Sunday."   
The threat made him shiver. The boy was not a virgin, not by a long shot. He was usually toyed with by other slaves due to his small size, but Mark put a stop to it shortly after they met. The boy was safe, until today. His new master had a devious agenda, one that didn't involve him on his knees purely for scrubbing the floor. Anti's  multicolored eyes burned into his new slave, a sinister shade of emerald and sapphire that held a hint of psychosis within them. He grabbed a hold of the boys wrists, pulling him down the aisle to the main entrance. No one in the room really cared what was happening to him, their attention was soley on his red haired companion that was next up for auction. He would miss Mark, now more than ever since he was now this lunatic's property. Anti whistled a strange tune as he pulled his slave behind him, not caring that the boy's back was becoming red and irritated from the rough texture of the asphalt.  
"I'm gonna have fun tearing into you, little clover." Anti picked him up, tossing his body over his shoulder as he opened the car door. This particular slave wasn't trained for pleasure, so he had no idea how to behave in this type of situation. He was taught how to make and keep the house spotless and gleaming, not how to take a cock and become a fuck toy. Anti tossed him inside the car, smirking when his head smacked the inside of the door. The worn out collar around his neck was ripped off, leaving behind small cuts and abrasions around his neck.  
"Jack, hm?" Anti clicked his tongue, leaning against the car door as he tossed the collar aside.  
"No, from now on you're gonna be my baby boy." Jack shot him a confused look, this guy certainly didn't fit the daddy/little category. He seemed so strange and mysterious, constantly shifting emotions and expressions like he was trying them on.

"W-what would you like m-me to call you, sir?" Jack stuttered, sitting up slightly as Anti thought for a second, eyes trailing up to stare at nothing in particular.  
"Hm, you can call me Daddy if you want to. Not like it happens much anyways. Daddy, Master, Sir, it doesn't matter what name you're screaming. As long as it's mine."   
Ok, this is odd. He seemed like he was completely unprepared to purchase a slave, like he just had money to blow so why the fuck not?  
"O-ok, d-daddy." Jack felt weird saying the pet name, the obvious lack of comfort shining in his blue eyes. Anti's expression suddenly shifted to one of amusement, swiftly smacking Jack across the face. The blow was unexpected and hard enough to snap his head to the side and leave a mark behind.  
"Strike one. Speaking out of turn." Anti grinned, completely disregarding the fact that he had just assaulted his slave.  
"Oh, Dark was right! That is fun!" Jack's heart stopped, staring at Anti's now calm features as he shut the car door and climbed in the front seat. The vehicle wasn't anything fancy, just a lime green mustang with a bobble head of The Joker and Harley Quinn sitting on the dash. This person was clearly unstable, and Jack was his newest object of affection. Anti was the type of guy that thrived off of spontaneity, living his life doing whatever he wanted, when he wanted. How he ended up getting €130,000 to spend on a slave was beyond him. But Anti must've seen his bewildered look as Jack trailed his eyes all around his surroundings. The lights outside the moving car were making him dizzy, Anti's strange singing in the front seat doing little to ease his nerves.  
"You were alot of money, cupcake. It's a good thing that guy on the street had a shit ton of cash on him. Must've been a dealer or something. Lucky me, if that bid went any higher I would've had to slit a few more throats to be able to afford your sweet ass."  
What?! He's a fucking murderer?!   
Jack internally cringed, his stomach twisting as anxiety engulfed him completely. Was Jack about to be his new pin cushion? He really didn't have much time to think about it, his body smacking into the seats as the car came to a stop.  
"Welcome home!" Anti whimsically sang out, climbing out of the probably stolen car to retrieve his slave from the back seat.  
Jack rolled onto his back, holding his throbbing head as Anti reached inside and pulled him out. He was surprised his master was allowing him to stand, though it was a nice change from being dragged about like a old blanket. As soon as he saw where this guy called home, his jaw literally dropped.  
"Nice, huh? The previous owners are out in the yard, they fought back so I had to give them a stabbing." The color drained out of Jack's already pale skin, feeling like he was unable to breathe as Anti grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the empty mansion.  
The way he held Jack's shaking hand was comparable to that of a couple, intertwining their fingers together in an almost loving way. Jack didn't know what to make of it, he was just trying to stay on his good side so he didn't end up like his previous victims. Once inside, Anti wasted no time in letting Jack know what he wanted. His small and shaking frame was pulled tightly against Anti's, arms wrapping around him like a snake as he stared up at his master's face. Despite the fact that he already assaulted Jack and admitted to atleast three counts of first degree murder, Jack couldn't take his eyes off of him. In this lighting Anti looked pretty appealing, small black gauges adorning slightly pointed ears. His mismatched eyes were beautiful in their own weird way, same with his contagious smile and messy dark green hair. His clothes were nothing spectacular, just a black band t-shirt and ripped black skinny jeans that matched his worn out black converse. Anti was an oddball, and he was proud of how different he was. Even though in the car he said something along the lines of,  
"My therapist says I have bipolar psychosis, but I mean what does he know? He doesn't even have a head anymore."  
Jack pretended he didn't hear that part, the thought alone making him physically ill.  
But all thoughts stopped completely when Anti leaned down to press his lips against Jack's. The kiss was surprisingly sweet and gentle, a vast contradiction to what he perceived Anti to be. Lips moved passionately together as Jack let his mind go blank and fall into what was happening. It would happen regardless if Jack fought back or not. Might as well just enjoy it, right?  
The kiss grew in intensity, going from sweet and gentle to hungry and needy. Anti didn't have very many people in his life, which is probably why he bought a slave. It's sad to think that he had to pay a large sum of stolen money just to kiss someone. It broke Jack's heart, his damn empathy getting him all emotional again. He snaked his hands up to Anti's hair, pulling on the untamed locks of green as he opened his mouth. Anti took the hint, slipping his tongue inside to explore every area he could. His pale hands lowered down to Jack's ass, squeezing slightly before Jack jumped up and wrapped his legs around Anti's waist. He managed to stumble into the kitchen, setting Jack down on the island as he hastily fumbled with the button and zipper of his skinny jeans. All the while his lips stayed attached to Jack's, licking and biting at them as he finally got them undone. Jack took over, lifting his hips to remove the white boxers he was made to wear. He was granted the gift of clothing since he wasn't a sex slave by trade. But a pair of boxers isn't much, leaving Jack exposed everywhere else. As soon as they fell to the floor, he reached down to help Anti out of his pants, their lips separating briefly as Anti pulled them down and stepped out of them. The constricting clothing was tossed aside carelessly, Anti's only focus being the hand that was now stroking his dick, working him up to a full on erection. Jack was already leaking pre cum, his cock resting against his belly as he jerked Anti off quickly.  
"Fuck, baby. D-don't make me cum just yet." Anti warned, bucking his hips into Jack's circle of fingers. The Irishman smirked, completely forgetting his role as a slave for a moment. But Anti reminded him who was really in charge with a harsh shove to his chest, pushing him down onto the counter top as he sucked on a few of his fingers, coating them in saliva. Jack panted as Anti withdrew his fingers from his mouth and reached down to shove two slick digits into Jack's tight little hole. The sudden stretch burned like hell, but as soon as Anti brushed up against his sweet spot the pain was long forgotten. A short cry slipped out of Jack's mouth, making Anti giggle.  
"Don't be shy, I wanna hear you sing for me Angel."   
Jack nodded his head, throwing his head back against the counter as Anti jabbed at his prostate once again.  
"Fuck..Daddy!" The slave moaned out rather femininly, encouraging his master to repeat the action. Anti added a third finger, thrusting and curling his fingers to try and get him to scream. He wanted the whole house to be filled with Jack's sweet sounds. It was plainly obvious that he wasn't used to owning a slave, if this were any other master, Jack would be whipped or severely punished for the slip ups he's done so far. Anti may be alot of things, but a heartless bastard wasn't one of them.  
Jack was a panting, moaning wreak by the time Anti pulled his fingers out. The Irishman didn't exactly have time to whine and complain about the lack of stimulation as Anti grabbed his milky thighs and pushed his cock into his tight heat.   
"That feel good, baby boy?" Anti growled, pulling out a bit as he snapped his hips back into Jack's tight ass.  
"S-so good, Daddy..hng.." His eyes rolled into the back of his head, Anti's hard and deep rhythm nailing his prostate almost every time he pushed back inside him. It was nice to experience pleasure for once, with most of his sexual encounters being forceful and rushed. Jack was always told that his needs didn't matter, that he was the ground that his master walks on. But Anti seemed to be different, going out of his way to try and get Jack to moan louder. It was as if the Irishman's noises were a pleasure by themself.   
"F-faster." Jack commanded, completely oblivious to just how out of turn he was speaking to his master. But Anti obeyed his command, speeding up his hips as he reached in between Jack's legs to stroke his leaking cock. The sensations were piling up, quickly pushing him closer to climax as that burning knot in his belly tightened.  
"G-gonna cum, d-daddy!" Jack whimpered, his back arching when Anti sped up even more.   
"Cum baby boy, wanna see you unravel so bad." Anti cooed, coming close himself. A few more thrusts and Jack was crying out as he spilled his seed all over himself. Anti groaned at the sight, cumming a few moments later, filling Jack to the brim with his warm cum. Seeing Jack like that was the most erotic sight he's ever been witness to, he was tempted to take him again but settled for leaning down to drag his tongue across Jack's cum drenched belly, cleaning up every drop he could find. The Irishman whimpered, running his fingers through Anti's messy hair.  
"That was good, yeah?" Anti giggled, leaning down to kiss his slaves lips again.  
Jack nodded his head, gasping as Anti pulled out, feeling his master's seed drip down his thighs as he sat up. Anti picked him up, holding the little Irishman close to his chest as he nuzzled into the top of his hair. It was strange having someone be so affectionate to him after sex, Anti must not be as bad as he looks.  
"How's a bath and some tea sound?" Anti kissed the top of Jack's head, heading up the stairs toward the bathroom before he could even answer him.  
"If my daddy wishes for me to have a bath. Thank you." Jack quietly answered, suddenly remembering what he was. Anti scoffed, squeezing him tighter.  
"Of course I fuckin wish it, can't have you running around a filthy mess, hm?" Jack nodded, choking back his laughter from Anti's joking expression. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, but then again it's only been a few hours since he's been here. Literally anything could happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Warm water filled the porcelain tub, covering the small body sitting inside it. His master sat behind him, holding his slave close to his chest. For Anti, this was just a normal thing to do with someone after sex. But Jack wasn't sure how exactly he should behave, he wasn't used to kindness or affection, and certainly not after being fucked on the kitchen counter like that. 

"Turn the water off, would ya babe?" Anti muttered, leaning back against the tub with his eyes closed. Jack obeyed, slightly leaning forward to turn the handle and shut the running water off. Now the only sound that filled the bathroom was the sloshing water in the tub and light breathing of the two men. It was supposed to be relaxing, but the silence was starting to become bothersome for his master. It's in quiet moments like this that those voices inside his head return, the uncomfortable itch to hurt someone and silence those voices was slowly crawling up Anti's spine. Unfortunately for Jack, he was the only person close enough to Anti that if he did give in, it would end up with blood on the floor and a fresh grave in the yard. He couldn't quite control when these urges would come back or how strong they would be, but he didn't want to hurt Jack. He initially bought him strictly for pleasure, but what he really needed was a companion. Jack reminded him alot of himself, probably because of the similar appearance. But hurting Jack would be like hurting himself, and that's a road he didn't want to go down again.  
"Say something, it's too damn quiet in here."   
What the hell was there to talk about? The weather, how Anti scared the shit out of him, or how much he just wanted to be with Mark? Probably not the last two, that would guarantee a snapped neck in a heartbeat.  
"W-what do you want to discuss, Daddy?"  
Smart move Jack, you may survive the rest of the week with that attitude. Anti tightened his grip around Jack's waist, pulling him back so that he was practically laying on his master's chest.  
"I donno, tell me about yourself. How'd you end up in a whore house anyway?"  
Jack swallowed thickly, repressed memories were always fun to drag up. But if it kept Anti calm then I guess he really didn't have a choice.

"Uhm, where did you want me to begin, Daddy?"

"From the beginning, tell me your tragic tale little one."

Jack pursed his lips, images of pain and mental anguish filling his mind like poison.  
This story of his was only ever told to one other person, someone that he'd give anything to see again. Mark never judged him or made him feel like just an object to stick your dick in. Mark saw him as a person, the only one to ever really see him like that. As the bad memories filtered back into his mind, his eyes began to lose their shine, filling up with tears that haven't been spilled in a long time.  
"I was nine years old when my mother sold me to the pleasure house. I remember her face when she handed me over to the head mistress, cold and emotionless. I was only worth the money she received in exchange for my soul. I was placed in with the new additions, had my hair cut off and my body beaten. It wasn't until I was much older that I was labeled as a house slave.."  
Anti paused for a moment, trying to distract himself by washing Jack's dirty skin with a soapy sponge. He often did things like that when he felt nervous, like cleaning the oven or checking his tires. It gave his broken mind something else to focus on besides his own feelings.  
"How old are you, love?"  His master rinsed off the lilac scented soap from his pale skin, placing a light kiss to the base of his neck.

"I'm seventeen, Daddy. You're my first and only master." Anti hoped the boy was atleast a little bit older, when he was seventeen he only cared about what he could stick his cock in next. Now at the age of twenty-five, not much has changed. Anti will always be a little on the childish side, so taking care of Jack is something he shouldn't be doing. But he likes the boy too much to let him go. In his mind Jack is like a security blanket, offering comfort whenever he needs it, in whatever form he needs it.

"And I thought my past was fucked up. I can't promise you that things won't be painful or hard. I don't always have a good handle on myself, but I can promise you a hand to hold and lips to kiss. I can't really offer much else, there's not alot of me left to give." Anti whispered, gently kissing Jack's shoulders as he held him tighter. It was only then that he noticed the voices were quieter, the more Jack talked the quieter they became. As the water turned cold and Jack began to shiver, Anti decided they were pruney enough and drained the cloudy water from the tub. Jack was shaking like a leaf, holding onto his arms as Anti climbed out first to fetch them some towels. The previous owners spared no expense when it came to luxury, so everything they owned was top of the line. Even the towels were spectacular, so warm and fluffy and large enough to wrap around Jack's body twice. Anti giggled, letting his towel hang loosely around his waist as he dried Jack's hair. He looked so small and adorable, looking up at Anti with those big blue eyes that made the stars appear dull and ugly when compared to them. The older man couldn't resist kissing those pouty lips, sweeping his boy off his feet as he carried him to the bedroom. He layed Jack down on the soft silk sheets, stepping over to the dresser to grab some clothing they could wear. Jack was smaller than Anti, but not by much. So it was cute to see the shirt he handed him swallow him whole, coming down to rest just under his perky ass. If Anti could experience intense emotions such as love, he'd definitely love Jack. So with both boys snuggling underneath the sheets, Anti let his mind quiet down and drifted off to sleep. Jack felt like his own personal teddy bear, chasing away the bad feelings and the nightmares so long as he was holding him close. Jack eventually let himself relax enough to close his eyes and drift away, but the thorn in the back of his mind kept reminding him of what Anti was. A killer, a psycho, and his Master. He would probably always be afraid of him, no matter how kind Anti was. But even he had to admit that it felt nice to have a warm body to hold as he slept.

The next morning started off with a bang, a literal bang. The front door was being pounded on by a few men in jumpsuits, their purpose already known to Anti. The older jolted awake, his heart hammering against his ribs as he tried to wake up enough to move. They were back, they always come back. But that's what happens when you murder the occupants of a household and then don't pay any of their bills for a few months. The collectors come to repo your shit, and Anti couldn't be here when they showed up. This isn't the first time this had happened to him, but somehow he always forgets to pay the damn bills, so he eventually has to move house and start all over again. But this time he had Jack to worry about, if the collectors found a slave, they would take him in a heartbeat. Anti threw himself out of the bed, quickly packing all of his belongings and a few of theirs before tossing the bags out the opened window. Jack was awake now, the sound of wood splitting downstairs as they broke down the door forcing him back to consciousness.  
"C'mon little clover, out the window you go." Anti had a panicked expression on his face, pointing to the opened window on the second floor. He must be out of his damn mind to think that Jack would obey a command like that. He'd break his legs if he jumped that high. But Anti didn't wait for him to plead his case. He grabbed the trembling boy, throwing him over his shoulder as he climbed out the window. Thank God there was a tree to break their fall, although Jack thought it was something else that broke when they hit the ground. His entire body was throbbing, Anti only making it worse as he dragged him back towards his mustang, bags in hand.   
"Daddy, what's going on!? Stop!" Jack tried to say, his words muffled as his face pressed into the backseat of Anti's car.  
"Uh, we're going to stay with a friend for a little bit. Sorry about the wake up call, I'm sure nothing's broken. I hope." Anti mumbled as he climbed into the drivers side and sped away, the car flying down the road at high speeds. Jack's poor heart was going a mile a minute, confused and scared as they pulled into a gated off property that looked like something out of the Adams family.  
"Not sure how happy he's gonna be to see me, but it's not like he has a choice.." Anti sounded like he was talking to himself, turning off the car and stepping out. The entire property was crawling with slaves, it was obvious that this friend of Anti's was very much into the Master/slave lifestyle. Jack would have to be on his best behavior now, who knows what this person would do to him if he slipped up.


	5. Chapter 5

Mark awoke a few hours later, chained to the wall with cum dried to his dirty skin. His muscles ached and burned, sore from being suspended by those ropes for so long. The room was pitch black, which only incited fear to settle into his chest. Dark had proved his point more than once, that disobedience was unacceptable an intolerable. Mark tried to warn his master, he really did. But with the amount of pleasure surging through his body it was hard to form the words in time, but that was a mistake he wouldn't be making again. It felt like he was sitting there for hours, tired and thirsty and desperate for a bath. But those were privileges here and Dark didn't seem like the type that really cared about the needs of his slaves. That's what that girl was for, nurturing and caring for the others while Dark abused them. After a few more agonizing hours, the door to the playroom opened. Light from the hallway spilled into the room, illuminating a short feminine figure standing in the doorway.  
"Master requested for me to feed you, said he would see you later for playtime."  
Mark recognized the voice, it was the same girl that bathed him yesterday. She flipped on the lights, gasping when she saw the condition Mark was in. Even though Dark didn't strike him, his skin was flushed with bruises around his wrists and ankles. The girl held a small bowl of what Mark assumed was chicken broth, the steaming tan liquid sloshing around in the bowl as she walked closer to him. The girl knelt down next to Mark's weak body, dipping the spoon into the liquid before bringing it up to his chapped lips. Mark almost attacked the broth covered spoon, sighing in relief as the warm salty liquid coated his tongue. It wasn't much but it's the first meal he's had in days. The masters and mistresses at the pleasure house were very strict with food and water intake, effectively keeping them slim and desirable. Most days their only meal was cabbage water soup. It was cheap and didn't fatten anyone up. Those deemed slaves for pleasure were forced to exercise for hours a day, keeping their frame lean and attractive. Before Mark knew it the bowl was empty, the girl taking out a handkerchief to wipe the broth from his lips.  
"There, all better." Her sweet voice was a comfort in its own reguard. She acted very motherly despite how young her face appeared. Her short brown hair was pinned back, revealing those striking blue eyes that he noticed first. They reminded him of Jack's gorgeous baby blues, how he swore he could hear waves whenever he looked into them. But Jack was long gone, probably being treated worse than he was.  
That man seemed like a lunatic, who knows what he's done to him by now.  
"Do you have a name? I feel terrible for not knowing how to address you." The girl shyly asked, setting the bowl down on the floor next to her thighs. Mark knew he shouldn't speak, but this girl atleast deserved to know his name. She's been nothing but kind to him, but speaking to her could get him in alot of trouble if his Master overheard.  
"My mother called me Mark.." he answered in a hushed tone, afraid to speak any louder. She smiled, leaning forward to wrap her arms around him. She even felt like a motherly figure, so warm and cuddly that Mark had no choice but to melt into her embrace.  
"I'm Signe..but Master doesn't like to use my birth name. He mostly just refers to me as girl or bitch.."  
Mark felt his heart break for her, she was far too sweet to deserve that. She pulled away, giving Mark a sympathetic look as she stood.  
"Master sometimes likes to use other slaves during playtime, if I'm one of the girls he picks just do whatever he says. I won't fight back. I know better than that."

"Does he do that often?" Mark cringed, he's never been with a woman. He's not even sure if he's attracted to them. Signe shook her head, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Not recently, but it does happen. Master usually doesn't touch us, he'll tell you what to do and how to do it." But then another thought occurred to him, Dark doesn't use condoms. He doubted he'd make his slaves wear them either.

"What about pregnancy?"

"All females have a hysterectomy upon purchase, unless they're used for breeding purposes. Don't worry, I'm barren. But I would've loved to have had a child of my own."  
Mark frowned, she seemed like she would've been a wonderful mother. How awful Dark was to rid her of that dream, but technically he did own her. He owned all of them, and there wasn't anything they could do about it. Signe could see how her story broke him, so without uttering another word she smiled and left the room. Mark was alone for only a few minutes before he hear his Master's deep voice echo down the hallway. He was shouting, the poor slave on the receiving end not saying a word unless prompted to. He heard a harsh smack followed by what sounded like a body falling to the floor. Dark's attention was then turned toward his newest toy, walking into the playroom and ordering Mark to stand. He did as he was told, shakily rising to his feet as he kept his eyes locked on the floor.   
"Have we learned our lesson, slut?" Dark barked, stepping forward to grab Mark's chin roughly.  
"Yes, Master." The slave respectfully answered, keeping his eyes on anything else but Dark's scarlet orbs. His master grinned, leaning down to capture Mark's lips in a kiss. It was rough and lustful and had far too much teeth to be comfortable. But thankfully the doorbell rang at the right moment, causing Dark to pull away and growl. He tossed a wet rag and a pair of white briefs at Mark, ordering him to make himself presentable on the off chance they had company. Mark did as he was told, although it was a little difficult to perform the task with his wrists and ankles chained to the wall. Mark risked a small whine, flinching when Dark stepped closer too him.  
"Oh, right." Dark pulled out the key from his pocket, unlocking the shackles from Mark's  limbs.   
"Hurry up, I can already hear them in the foyer." Dark groaned, tapping his foot as Mark hastily scrubbed the dried cum from his skin and slipped on the briefs. Dark grabbed his slave by the hand, taking the used cloth and tossing it aside.  
"You will keep your eyes on the floor and if I hear so much as a whimper fall from your lips I'll whip you so hard your vocal cords will snap."  
That was a threat Mark wasn't willing to see happen. His eyes immediately dropped to the floor, following behind his Master as they exited the room and decended down the winding staircase to meet whomever was standing in the foyer. Dark's scarlet eyes widened when he saw the familiar figure with a small green haired slave standing beside him.  
"Anti. Back so soon, hm?" Anti gave Dark a nervous grin, nodding his head as he rubbed the back of his neck. Mark wasn't able to see who was standing in front of him, but the name sent his heart into a frenzy. The name of the master that bought Jack was Anti. Maybe this was the same guy.  
"And who is this delicate little clover?" Dark purred, stepping forward to inspect Anti's slave. Anti smacked Dark's hand away, growling when the older man ran his fingers across Jack's lips.   
"If you wish to stay here, your slave becomes my slave. I will not have disorder in my home, Anti." Dark snapped, grabbing Anti by the collar of his shirt. The smaller of the two glanced over at Jack, sighing as he agreed. Dark would get his way regardless, and he wouldn't hesitate to kill Anti to get what he wants.


	6. Chapter 6

Dark released Anti's shirt collar, shooting him a smug grin as he turned his focus back on Jack. The small boy was standing in the typical position required for a house slave, hands behind his back and head bowed. Dark circled him like a hawk, lightly brushing his fingertips down the pale skin of the boy's back. A small shiver rushed through his body, feeling extremely uncomfortable with how much attention he was receiving from this strange and terrifying man.  
"Kitten, come over here. I want you to greet our guests." Dark called from over his shoulder, directing his command at Mark. His chestnut eyes quickly drifted up for a second, trying to see where he was going before he walked into something. But as soon as he saw who was standing next to Anti he nearly squealed with joy. It was Jack, his Jack. His eyes quickly fell back down to the floor as he stood next to Dark.  
"Don't be rude, say hello. And give Anti eye contact, he likes that for some reason."  
Mark's eyes shifted up to meet Anti's, bowing in respect as he greeted Dark's guests. He wanted so badly to speak with Jack, to wrap his arms around him and hold him tight. But he refrained, pretending not to even notice to small boy with bright green hair, even though his mind was consumed by him. Anti grinned, cocking his head to the side as he eyed up the slave in front of him.  
"My, you've got a voice deeper than the pits of hell!"  
Dark chuckled, clapping a hand on Mark's shoulder and squeezing harshly. Mark fought back a whimper, remembering his Masters threat to whip him if he made a sound without being told to.   
"I'd like to borrow the little one, he seems like a good toy for my bitch to play with." Anti gave Jack a worried expression, knowing how rough Dark makes his slaves act during playtime. But even if he refused Dark would still take Jack for his own. Anti knew how Dark was, but somehow he always ends up crawling back to him.   
"I guess if it's ok with Jack.." Anti mumbled, Dark's deep and disturbing laughter catching him off guard.  
"That's precious, acting as if this whore has any say. You're a new master, I understand. But these are just playthings Anti, here for our amusement and pleasure. If it makes us happy to see them fuck like animals then they'll do it without question. Isn't that right, Kitten? Wouldn't you just love to stick your dick in his tight little ass?" Dark forced Jack's head up, grabbing him by the hair and letting the two see each other. Jack's gorgeous eyes widened, mimicking Mark's faint expression of joy. Mark nearly forgot that his Master asked him a question, a hard slap to the back of his head snapping him out of his daze.  
"If it would please you, Master." Mark breathed, fighting off the urge to reach out and touch the boy's skin. Dark smiled, pushing the two closer together as he stood by Anti.  
"You can watch if you want. It could be like old times, hm?" Anti shivered at Dark's low and seductive tone, nodding his head even though he felt dirty doing so. This was going to happen whether he wanted it or not. Anti felt very protective over his boy, wanting to just snatch him up and get the hell out of there. But Dark was offering them a roof over their heads and a bed to sleep in, it was only a matter of time before one of them was fucked by the posh man.  
"Come, I'll have your things brought up to the guest room and dinner prepared. We have a lot to talk about, my sweet."  
Dark snapped his fingers, summoning Signe from across the room.  
"Girl, take these two upstairs and bathe them. Have them prepped and ready for us in the playroom in an hour. And while you're at it, fetch the redheaded boy to start supper. Anti and I will be in the dining area, don't disturb us unless absolutely necessary."  
Signe nodded her head, keeping her meek demeanor as she answered her Master.

"Yes,  of course Master." Dark grabbed Anti's hand, leading him into the large dining room while Signe took both boys upstairs to the bathroom. As soon as the door shut their arms were wrapped around each other as tears were spilled. Signe remained silent, giving them as much time as she could before she had to begin her assigned tasks.  
"Oh God, I thought I'd never see you again!" Mark clutched onto Jack tightly, carding his fingers through his soft hair.  
"Me too. I missed you so much, Mark."  
It was a bitter sweet moment, reunited but forced apart by their masters. The two had formed a strong bond while living together in the pleasure house. Though they've never expressed their apparent affection in physical ways, not even a kiss was shared between the two. The masters and mistresses kept a watchful eye on sex slaves meant to be seen as 'pure'. They never experienced anything sexual until they were bought at auction and taken home to lose that purity and innocence. Mark's first kiss was with Dark, he lost his virginity to that evil man. But he wished that it would've been Jack, he's wanted to touch and kiss him for so long, and now they finally have the opportunity to. Mark pulled back, still holding onto Jack as their eyes met. Mark always adored the soft ocean waves that were Jack's beautiful eyes. He's never actually seen the ocean, but it would still pale in comparison to what he sees in those cerulean orbs. The older rested his forehead against Jack's, nervous as all hell as his gaze slid down to the Irishman's lips. Jack noticed how much Mark was shaking, gently moving his hands up and down the older's back to try and soothe him. Signe had moved to the back part of the bathroom, both boys thankful for how large the space was so they could have this one moment to themselves. Jack leaned in first, encouraging Mark to come closer. The older leaned in until his lips were barely touching the others, silently waiting for Jack to make the next move as his eyes slowly closed. Short breaths danced across their cheeks as Jack pressed his lips against Mark's, their lips locking together perfectly like puzzle pieces. Jack's eyes softly shut, relishing this moment for as long as they could.  But all good things must come to an end, and so the kiss was broken. Both boys remained close, clutching onto each other for dear life as the feeling rippled and grew. This was what love felt like, leaving them craving for more but never able to fully satisfy the itch.


	7. Chapter 7

Signe hesitantly stepped back into the main part of the bathroom, starting up the water to a comfortable temperature while she instructed the boy's to strip. Jack was still only in his oversized shirt and boxers that Anti gave him, while Mark only had on a pair of white briefs. The two reluctantly separated, looking down at the floor while the items of clothing were shed. They've seen each other naked before, but never this up close. Mark had the overwhelming urge to brush his fingers over the Irishman's milky skin, sighing in content when his hands clasped around Jack's.  
"Come along now, I need to get you boys cleaned up." Signe smiled, eyes drifting down to their fingers that were still laced together. If Dark or Anti saw any of this they would both be dead, which is why Signe quickly dashed to the door to lock it. She would gladly take a whipping to save what these two have. The water slowly filled the large tub, both boys sinking down into it without difficulty. The tub was large enough to be considered a small pool, easily able to fit atleast five people inside it.  
Signe gently scrubbed their skin, eventually getting them as spotless as she could without hurting them. Dark liked his toys spotless as well as hairless, which meant a shit ton of shaving for Jack. Mark's body on the other hand was almost naturally hairless, just another feature of his that Dark liked so much. As soon as Jack was smoother than a newborn babe, Signe reached into the cabinet, pulling out a small container and a bottle of water. She hesitantly grabbed two small white pills from the bowl, holding out her palm for the boy's to take them.  
"W-what is that?" Jack asked, grabbing the small tablet before glancing at Mark for reassurance.  
"I'm not sure what it actually is, but I know what it does. It guarantees Master a good performance from his toys, ignites passions and keeps the men, well..standing at attention." Signe blushed, looking away as the two boys apprehensively popped the pill. Dark would only force it down their throats if they refused.  
"You should start to feel something soon, just try not to start prematurely. Master likes to be in charge during these scenes. Even more so with Master Anti taking part as well."  
Signe chewed her bottom lip, glancing up at Jack before leaving to fetch Anti and Dark. Her sweet face was contorted with a worried expression, fretting that he would end up like Mark had yesterday. She hated seeing Dark hurt the people she considered to be her family. In a strange way she was like their mother, and they were her children.  
"Sweetie? Don't resist anything that Mark does to you. Master will not take kindly to disobedience.."  
Jack nodded, glancing at Mark as he automatically kneeled into the waiting position. Jack followed his lead, bowing his head as he cupped his hands behind his back. 

In the dining area down stairs, Dark had finished his plate of food, staring with hard eyes as Anti picked at his steamed vegetables with his fork.  
"Care to tell me what happened to Dr.Hill?" Dark questioned, folding his hands in his lap as he leaned back in his chair. Anti glanced up at him, shrugging as he offered a simple response.  
"Didn't like him."

"And why not?" Dark sounded like a parent scolding their child, watching as Anti rested his chin in his hand.  
"Made me feel bad about myself." The smaller man mumbled, the diagnosis of bipolar psychosis sounding worse than it actually was.   
"So you decapitated him?!"   
Anti smirked, giggling under his breath. His demeanor quickly shifted to apologetic as Dark rose from his chair and pulled him up to his feet. His scarlet eyes burned into Anti's with an obvious annoyance, but a cool smirk rested on his lips as he recollected himself again.  
"That's the third therapist in six months Anti, I'm going to run out of favors to call in before you actually stop acting like a child and pull yourself together. Just look at you, you're a fucking mess."  
Anti frowned, opening his mouth for a rebuttal but was silenced when Dark leaned down to fiercely kiss the smaller man. Anti would try to resist, but eventually he'd fall right back into Dark's bed. That was the vicious cycle of their fucked up relationship, moving around in circles as they fought, fucked, and fled from each other. It was always Dark that started things, whether it was a vicious fight or a passionate fuck. But Anti was weak and desperate enough to let it happen, eventually tiring of Dark's bullshit before slipping out in the middle of the night. He'd always be back though, days or months later he'd come crawling back to his sadistic lover with an apologetic smile and a sob story to go with it. So it was no surprise that after a few bites to his bottom lip, Anti gave in and kissed his lover back, putting just as much angst and hatred into the rough kisses as Dark had. The older had swiped the plates off of the table, sending them to the floor with a loud crash as he lifted Anti up and slammed him back onto the mahogany surface. A small knock pulled Dark away from Anti's swollen lips, glancing over his shoulder as Signe looked down at the floor in front of her.  
"Well, what is it?!" Dark snarled, making the girl flinch as he backed away from the table, leaving Anti a flustered and horny mess.  
"Y-your toys are ready to be p-played with, Master." Signe nervous stuttered, waiting for the moment Dark would strike her for interrupting him like that. Anti sat up, wiping the spit from his chin as Dark pulled him off of the table.  
"We'll be right up. Oh, and make yourself useful and clean this mess up." Dark pointed to the broken china on the hardwood floor, smirking when she nodded and threw herself at his feet to pick up the broken pieces.   
"Come Anti, I can't wait to see my bitch destroy yours."   
The smaller man cringed at the choice of words Dark used, knowing little Jack was about to be used like a whore by someone other than himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Soft footsteps sounded from outside the playroom door, the slaves inside trying to remain as still as they could as pure lust and desire coursed through their veins. Mark was panting and sweating, pupils dilating as his heart sped up to an unhealthy rate. Jack was softly whining, his painfully hard erection resting against his belly as pre leaked from his slit. It was taking everything in him not to throw Mark to the ground and ride his dick until he passed out from exhaustion. Whatever Signe gave them was very strong, sending waves of arousal and desire for each other crashing over them in violent waves. As the door opened and their master's entered the playroom, Mark was audibly groaning, trying to keep his noises down but finding it difficult to focus long enough to do anything about it. Dark was the first to speak, addressing Mark in his deep and commanding tone.  
"Stand." Mark kept his eyes fixed on the floor as he stood up, his erection desperate for attention as a small whimper passed through his lips. Dark walked closer to his slave, smiling at how worked up Mark was. He would absolutely destroy Jack if Dark told him to do it. And he had every intention of watching the tiny Irishman be fucked into the mattress by his overly aroused slave. This was pure entertainment, in his mind this was better than foreplay. Anti and Dark had their own little show, a front row seat to watch Mark swim in something wetter than the ocean as he wore out the bed springs and broke the headboard. Dark then glanced down at the whimpering Irishman, already feeling himself become hard with desire as he commanded Jack to lay down on the bed.  
"Go to him, Kitten." Dark cooed, shoving Mark onto the bed as he straddled the younger. Anti had taken a seat on the large suede couch, already slipping a hand into his pants as he watched the two boys stare at each other.  
"Go ahead slut, kiss him." Mark's master whispered into his ear, giving his ass a harsh smack before turning his attention to Anti. The younger had his hand wrapped around his cock, jerking himself off slowly as Dark crawled on top of him to roughly kiss his lips. Dark's hand replaced Anti's, palming him as Anti worked himself out of his clothes.

Over on the bed Mark had his lips firmly attached to Jack's, kissing him with a passion neither knew they were capable of. Jack tasted so sweet, leaving a honey like flavor behind on Mark's tongue as he tasted him over and over again. His hands wanted to touch his lover, feel his skin and claim him as his own. But Mark had to wait for Dark's instruction, and so he took out his sexual frustration on Jack's mouth, shoving in his tongue and biting at his lover's lips. Dark was otherwise distracted with Anti's mouth around his cock, bobbing his head as his tongue ran across the tip and underside to make the pleasure greater. Dark's fingers tangled into Anti's dark green hair, tugging every now and then to make him moan.  
"Finger him, make him scream." Dark instructed, grunting when Anti grazed his teeth against the shaft of his cock. Mark didn't need to be told twice, spitting on his fingers before his hand flew down in between Jack's spread legs, teasing his hole as he rubbed around his rim in a sinful circle. As soon as Mark's finger pushed inside him, the Irishman's back arched from the increased sensitivity. Dark watched as Mark added a second, then finally a third finger, thrusting and curling them as he rubbed at Jack's walls.  
Dark pulled Anti off of his cock, smirking as a string of saliva connected from Anti's swollen lips to the tip of his throbbing member.  
"Turn around, hands and knees with your ass in the air." Dark purred into his ear, pulling back Anti's head to crash his lips against the youngers for a moment.  
"Slut, I think he's prepped enough."   
The room was filled with Jack's loud and girlish moans, only adding to the thick atmosphere and the smell of sex that saturated the air. Dark had a firm hand on Anti's hips easing his cock into his tight ass as the younger let out a low growl from the stretch. Dark wouldn't give him any time to adjust, harshly slamming into Anti as he gripped onto his hips so tight he thought he might break the skin.   
"Fuck him. Show him just how much of a whore he really is." Dark growled, fucking Anti into the couch cushions like an animal while he watched Mark move to position his  tip against Jack's rim. With harsh breath and trembling lips, Mark bent down to kiss Jack softly, distracting him with affection as he pushed his lubed up erection into his ass. Mark was big, much thicker than Anti by a long shot. The burn was enough to cause tears to prick the corners of his eyes, Mark's thumb gently wiping them away once they fell from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. The older continued to rain kisses down along Jack's jaw, dipping his head into the crook of his neck to bite and suck at his collar bone while his hips started out with slow and gentle thrusts. He didn't want to hurt Jack, even though his master was just across the room watching his every move and commanding him to go faster. Jack was precious to him, but if he didn't obey there was a chance Dark would take matters into his own hands and that was a risk he didn't want to take. His hips steadily sped up until he was practically ramming his dick into Jack's ass, the younger boy beneath him writhing and screaming with a mixture of pain and pleasure. Jack's moans combined with Anti's, erupting the room with a symphony of whimpers, moans, and gasps. Dark could feel his lover tightening around him, urging him to pound into him faster and harder.  It only took about two more thrusts to his prostate before Anti's back arched and hot strings of white cum spurted from his tip to stain the couch. Dark didn't stop though, he continued to fuck into the man below him as he chased down his orgasm. 

Mark had taken a primal and aggressive turn as the drug became too much to fight off. He needed relief and he needed to destroy Jack in order to get it. The small Irishman locked his legs around Mark's waist, digging his dull nails into his shoulders as his lovers thrusts became borderline painful. He could feel the bruises forming on his hips and thighs, the overwhelming pleasure slightly diluting the pain he felt. Mark knew this would please his master, the fact that Jack's voice was starting to break from being so vocal had already painted a smile onto Dark's lips.  
"G-onna c-cum.." Jack whimpered, clinging onto Mark tightly as his jaw went slack and he came with a broken and strained scream. Dark had just released into Anti upon hearing the slaves sounds of pleasure, achieving his first and Anti's second orgasm of the evening. Mark was the last to become enveloped in sweet waves of satisfied bliss, snapping his hips forward one last time as he leaned down to capture his lover's lips in a sweet kiss. To Dark it just looked like a heat of the moment kiss, but Jack was able to hear the   
"I love you." Mark muttered against his plump lips as he released heavily into the younger. And just like that, it was over just as quickly as it started, with Dark pulling out of Anti's fucked out body before scooping up the younger man into his arms.   
"Very good, Kitten. You made him your bitch. I'll send in the girl in a minute, for now you have my permission to do whatever you'd like with him. Think of this as a reward, and I don't give out rewards very often." Dark winked, cradling Anti's half awake frame close to his chest as he left the room for the night. Mark sighed, resting his forehead against Jack's as he pulled out of his abused hole. Mark knew he could fuck Jack again and there would be no repercussions from his master, but the only thing he wanted to do was hold his lover close and whisper those three little words to him as they kissed.   
"I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

Jack remained still, his foggy mind numbed by the intense euphoria still pulsing though his veins. His clouded eyes gazed up at Mark with a sense of awe and wonder, amazed that this man had even said those words to him. It wasn't a heat of the moment thing, it was pure and heartfelt and uttered with so much emotion behind those words for it to ever be just a fraze people say. To Mark, Jack was his sun and stars. His reason for living. Without him he felt like nothing, but Jack did not belong to Mark. He belonged to his master, just like Mark belonged to Dark. They would never be together so long as they were slaves, but while Anti was here they could atleast coexist together. They may not be able to touch, kiss, make love, or even look at each other, but they would be under the same roof for a while, and to them that was good enough. Mark only had a few moments left before Signe would come back to clean up the mess they made. Slaves were not permitted to sleep in the bed with their Masters, unless of course they requested their company. Slaves slept down in the basement, locked away in a cell until Signe let them out in the morning. She was responsible for them, making sure they were cared for and that the house ran smoothly so Dark wouldn't have to worry about petty things like that. But that also meant that she was responsible for their failures as well, receiving harsher punishments than the actual slave that fucked up. As their moment together dwindled down, Mark could hear Dark's harsh voice barking at Signe just down the hallway. The older boy started to panic, tightening his protective embrace around Jack like that would somehow make him stay.   
"I love you, Mark." Jack whispered, carding this thin fingers through the olders ebony and cardinal hair. The Irishman's soft voice pulled him away from the crushing sense of impending separation, bringing a smile to the lips that were now pressed against the youngers. Mark could listen to him say those words over and over again, and each time he heard them his heart would swell with even more love for his boy. With one last passionate kiss, the door to the playroom opened and Signe walked in, a sad smile gracing her sweet face.  
"I'm afraid time is up, boys. Come with me, I have some supper and clothes for you before bed." Signe held out her hand, sighing as the boys hesitated to part with each other. She understood, but if her Master saw this then he'd make sure they'd never see each other again. The only thing Dark hates more than disobedience is betrayal. So with a heavy heart, Mark pulled his arms away from Jack's frame, crawling off of the bed to let him sit up. The Irishman hissed as the ache in his lower back and thighs shot though his body, trying his best to comply with Signe's gental command. Jack limped towards the door as Signe lead them down the dimly lit hallway and the two flights of stairs until they reached the servant's quarters in the basement. It wasn't much, considering what the upstairs looked like, but this Master was less than willing to provide any more than what was absolutely necessary. Dark had about ten slaves including Mark and Jack, each of them were barely dressed and held the same expression of loss in their cold eyes.  
"Take a seat, I'll fetch your supper while Felix grabs your clothes." Signe shot a look towards a tall blonde haired boy, his scruffy beard covering the bottom half of his foreign features.  
"Can't Ethan grab them? I haven't eaten in two days, Ma!" Felix protested, gesturing to his unfinished bowl of soup in front of him. His Swedish accent was just as thick and exotic as Jack's was. Felix and Robin were the only two that came from Sweden, while Signe came from Denmark. Everyone else was American, though you couldn't really tell just by looking at them. Signe shook her head, crossing her arms as she scolded the boy. The whip marks across her back were still fresh and tender, leaving her with no sense of pity for the Swede.  
"And who's fault was that? You knew what would happen when you tried to steal from the pantry." Felix groaned, glancing down at the burns on his arms and legs from being locked inside the hotbox for the past two day. He's lucky he didn't die of dehydration. The hotbox was just that, a metal box that sat outside to heat up from the sun's rays, becoming so hot that it felt like you were roasting alive in an oven. Dark customized his to stay hot even during the long hours of the night, fitting the box with thick insulation to trap the heat inside.  
Felix stood up, shuffling his weak legs over to the linen cart to grab some clothes for the two. It was only a pair of underwear, but it was better than nothing. Mark took the clothes from the Swede's trembling hands, sliding up the black material to cover his nudity while Jack did the same. Signe came back to the worn down wooden table, placing a bowl of soup in front of the boys before taking a seat next to the redheaded boy she called Robin.   
"Its not much, but you'll feel fuller than if it was just bread." Mark nodded, bringing up the wooden bowl to sip on the lukewarm liquid. The others were curiously watching them, leaning over the table a bit to see the two new additions a little better. Signe giggled, noticing the uneasy look etched across Jack and Mark's faces.  
"Guys, this is Jack and Mark. Master's newest pleasure servants. Boys, these are the house keeping servants. Amy is the blonde girl on the end, Bob is the tall brunette with glasses next to her. Ethan is Master's companion slave, if he ever wants it that is." Signe pointed towards a small boy about Jack's height and build with blue hair, he was sitting very closely next to a taller brunette with thick curly hair and deep blue eyes named Tyler. The only slave left to be introduced was Wade, a tall man sitting next to Bob with thinning brown hair and a kind smile. With formalities and dinner out of the way, it was time for the slaves to retire for the evening. Signe lead them to their rooms, which resembled a prison holding cell. The thick black bars served as a sobering reminder of just how trapped and hopeless they all felt, the click of the door locking shut behind them just emphasised the isolation that filled each of them. The cells were grouped together, housing only one slave and a small cot bed on the inside. Jack and Mark were housed with Bob and Wade, while the rest were housed on the other side of the room.  
With the slaves locked up and accounted for, Signe cleaned up the small dining area and retired for the night. She was the only one that wasn't locked away, sleeping in a bed on the first floor. She had her own room with a few small luxuries such as an alarm clock and a walk in bathroom. With heavy eyes, she slid into the creaky bed and closed her eyes, letting sleep take her from this harsh reality for a little while.


	10. Chapter 10

With the house quiet and the slaves locked away, Dark and Anti lay in the king sized bed, tangled up in each others arms like they were just a normal couple. The black satin sheets barely covered their nude bodies, constantly moving and grinding against each other in a needy and lust filled fashion. The kisses shared between them were anything but romantic, consisting of harsh bites and tangling tongues mixed in with the rough collision of their lips. This was just about meeting a physical need, no silly feelings involved. At least to Dark there were no emotions involved, Anti was different though. Dark had him by the balls, and he knew it, using Anti's vulnerability to bend him to his will. It was a dirty tactic, but empathy is for the weak, an emotion for lesser men like Anti. But as the younger became more consumed by lust, a different face started to fill his mind. One with soft pale skin and bright blue eyes, light green hair and a sweet smile. His little Jack began to dance around in his cloudy head, letting him sink down further into sweet and sensual daydreams that didn't involve the man his lips were currently captured by.  
Dark tangled his fingers into Anti's dark green hair, pulling him closer and deepening the lust filled kiss. In response, Anti wrapped his legs around his lover's waist, moving his hips against Dark's in search of friction.   
"Mm..Jack.." Anti gasped, tilting his head back as Dark rolled his hips into Anti's faster. A loud whine filled the room when the delicious friction abruptly stopped. Anti's eyes snapped open, only realizing what he said after it was too late. His mismatched eyes met Dark's smoldering scarlet orbs, a sense of dread and anxiety covering him like a thick fog as his brain tried to come up with something convincing.  
"D-dark, now wait a minute-"  
Anti's words cut off suddenly when Dark's hands wrapped around his throat and squeezed his airway shut. The younger's eyes widened in fear when his lungs tried to pull in air but couldn't. His pale legs kicked out, squirming against the tight grip that was making him lightheaded and weak.  
"You want that whore? That filthy diseased slut!?" Dark snarled, snapping his hips forward and ramming his cock into Anti's ass. The older began viciously fucking Anti, only easing up his grip to let short burst of oxygen fill the youngers lungs so he wouldn't pass out just yet.  
"He's nothing but a toy, and I'll prove it to you." Dark snapped, pulling out of Anti's reddened ass as he released his grip around his already bruised neck.  
"Signe! Get your ass up here now!" Dark yelled, easily filling the room with his menacing growl. Anti was busy gasping for air and clutching at his neck, coughing and sputtering as his lungs finally filled with precious oxygen. A few moments passed, with Dark growing more visibly angry as the seconds ticked on. A small and apprehensive knock at the bedroom door drew Dark's attention off of Anti, shifting to the terrified servant girl just behind the door. Dark instructed her to enter, not going to any lengths to cover his nudity or Anti's for that matter as the door opened and Signe walked in.

"Y-y-es, Master?"

"Bring me the green haired slave. Now." Dark commanded, burning his hardened gaze into her as she scrambled out of the room and down the hall. Her feet went as fast as they could go, afraid of what her Master would do to her if she took too long to complete the task. The cold basement floor sent chills up her legs, her bare feet pounding against the hard floor as she neared Jack's cell. Her heart nearly broke in two when she saw how he was sleeping. His small body was pressed up against the bars, laying on his side with his arm passing through the constricting metal. Mark was laying the same way, their fingers clasped together as they tried to hold hands outside of their cells. She wanted to just leave them alone, but she couldn't. Whatever Dark was planning for the green haired boy was none of her business. With trembling hands and a cracking voice, Signe unlocked the cell door and called out to him. Jack's eyes slowly opened, smiling when the first thing he saw was Mark, but immediately frowning once he noticed he was the only one that was awakened.  
"Hurry now, Master's waiting." Signe's eyes let him know that whatever intentions Dark had for him, they weren't good. He was helped to his feet, hesitantly pulling his hand free from Mark's, waking his lover in the process.  
"Jack? What's going on?" Mark asked, his voice thick with sleep as he sat up and looked around. Jack didn't have time to explain, Signe's hand wrapped around his as she pulled him out of his cell.  
"If I'm not back, just know that I love you Mark." Jack bit back a sob, his heart breaking at the confused look Mark was giving him, until it finally clicked inside his tired mind. Dark was going to do something to Jack, what it was, he wouldn't know until he saw him again. If he ever saw him again.   
"Jack! No, please. Send me instead!" Mark cried out, reaching out for a hand he wouldn't get to hold. His pleas fell on deaf ears, with Signe and Jack running up the stairs as quickly as they could. It had already been five minutes since Dark requested Jack's presence, and he was not a patient man. Signe could easily get what's coming to Jack or worse if she took to long to do something. Signe shoved Jack into the dimly lit bedroom, both of them falling to their knees in front of their master as he stood at the foot of the bed. Anti was already restrained, tied to the bed with a gag in his mouth.   
"Took you long enough, you worthless bitch." Dark snapped, backhanding her so hard it split her lip. Jack whimpered, wanting to pick her up and comfort her but ultimately refrained.   
"You think you know pain little one? You know nothing of what pain truly is." Dark smirked, pulling Jack up by his hair.  
"You are dismissed girl, unless you want to be played with as well." Signe sobbed, climbing to her feet and fleeing down the hallway, leaving Jack alone with Dark and Anti.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack could hear his own heart beating in his ears, adrenaline rushing through his veins as his fight or flight instinct took over. Dark's tight grip on his hair was making his eyes water, trying to resist the urge to reach up and grab at Dark's hands.  
"It seems your master holds you in higher reguard than he should. You're a worthless whore, a cock warmer, a filthy slave! I'm going to show him just how low you really are, how much of a dirty cock slut you can really be. You can't be loved, because you are not worthy of love." Dark's mouth grinned, but his eyes showed a different emotion, absolutely none at all. His eyes were cold and unfeeling, hinting at sociopathic tendencies within his character.   
"Your master is a little on the soft side, get him hard." Dark tossed Jack onto the bed like a rag doll, glaring at him as he leaned his shoulder on the bed post. Jack straightened himself out, glancing between Dark and Anti. Jack didn't know what Dark wanted him to do, anything he did to Anti could come back to bite him if his master didn't like it. Of course he didn't realize that this wasn't a scene, this was a power play to show them just how much control Dark actually has over them.  
"Well, his dick's not gonna suck itself. Move your ass!" Dark barked, keeping his cold gaze locked on Jack's trembling figure. The boy turned himself around to face his master, shifting his gaze up to meet Anti's. He could see a hint of fear in his master's emerald and sapphire eyes, slowly nodding his head to let Jack know that it was ok. Sucking in a shakey breath, Jack leaned down and took his Master's tip into his mouth. Anti hissed, squeezing his teary eyes shut as he tried to just focus on what Jack was doing, instead of the looming threat leaning against the bed post. The Irishman was inexperienced to say the least, unable to control his movements as well as he'd like. He's never had to give head before, and the feeling of Dark's stare burning into the back of his head wasn't helping his confidence at all. Drool spilled out of the corners of his mouth, tears running down his face as he gagged and coughed. He was trying to make Anti feel good, lowering his head down on his Master's cock as far as it could go without triggering his horrible gag reflex, which was only about half way. Jack stroked what he couldn't fit into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip as he slowly bobbed his head. Anti was making small growls in the back of his throat, bucking his hips up into his slaves warm and wet mouth. For a moment Dark's presence was completely forgotten, until Jack felt a burning sensation radiate across his backside. His brain didn't even register what it was until it happened again. A loud snapping sound filled his ears before his body lerched forward and the fire like pain intensified. Was that a wooden paddle?   
His question was answered in the form of another harsh smack across the back of his thighs, nailing his balls in the process. Jack pulled off of Anti's fully erect cock, drool dripping down his chin as he loudly cursed  and tried to protect himself out of instinct. Dark didn't appreciate that, placing the paddle on the bed as he grabbed the small Irishman and pinned him down against the mattress.  
"You filthy whore!" Dark's hands gripped the hem of Jack's boxers, tearing the fabric like paper before flipping him onto his stomach. The boy grit his teeth as Dark grabbed the paddle and smacked him a few more times with it, leaving his ass and thighs a bright red that would surely bruise over. The entire time this was happening, Anti was helplessly watching.  He felt weak and powerless, unable to help Jack in anyway.   
"Speak like that again and I'll rip out your tongue. Is that clear?!" Dark lifted Jack's upper half off of the bed, pressing his back against Dark's chest as he growled his threat into the slave's ear.   
"Y-yes Master." Jack stuttered, shaking as he felt Dark's hand trail down his chest.   
"You belong to me, Anti is not your only master anymore. In fact, Anti is never leaving this house again. You're my bitch now." Dark whispered, sliding the same vibrating cock ring he used against Mark, onto Jack's surprisingly erect member. A whimper escaped the boy's mouth as Dark turned it on, the level already past what he used on Mark earlier.  
"Sit on his cock and lean forward." Dark handed Jack a small bottle of lubricant, pushing him back onto the bed harshly. The Irishman crawled up Anti's spread legs, looking into his eyes for reassurance. Anti nodded, knowing he couldn't really do anything else besides just let it happen. With trembling hands, Jack poured some of the clear jelly like substance into his hand, warming it slightly before wrapping it around Anti's erection, flicking his wrist a few times before releasing his grip.

Just pretend it's Mark..

It's just Mark..

God help me..

Jack's thoughts bounced around his head as he lifted himself up and sank down onto Anti's cock. Jack's warm body pulled a groan from Anti's gagged mouth, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Jack leaned forward and layed on his Master's chest. He wasn't sure what Dark was doing, or why he wanted him to lay like this. That is until he felt Dark's tip pushing into his already filled hole. Jack thought he knew what pain was, but this sensation was far more painful than anything he'd ever experienced thus far.  He could feel himself tearing, small trickles of blood wetting his already sticky skin. When Dark's cock was fully sheathed inside Jack's shaking body, a fast and tormenting speed of penetration was started, with both Anti and Dark fucking Jack like some common street whore. Tears fell from his eyes as his prostate was repeatedly struck, his fragile frame overstimulated and overwhelmed with what his masters were doing to him. He felt like he was being torn in two, his aching cock turning a deep shade of red as an orgasm he didn't want was slowly building up within his core.   
"Ma-ster! P-please, it hurts!" Jack whimpered, wincing as Dark struck his already sore ass with his hand.  
"Begging will only get you more. Remain silent or I'll let the other slaves have a turn with you as well!"  
Anti furrowed his brows, muttering something unintelligible as a sudden warm sensation filled Jack's stretched entrance, dripping down the back of his thighs as Dark pulled him off of Anti's cock.  
"Ride me." Dark commanded, bucking his hips up into Jack's body as his hands tightly gripped the boy's hips. Jack obeyed, fearful of the repercussions if he didn't. Slowly his hips rocked against Dark's, wrapping his arms around his master's neck for support as he bounced. Dark leaned forward, smashing his lips against Jack's in a heated and hate filled kiss, thrusting his hips up at a punishing speed that had Jack moaning against his master's mouth. Dark was close, his cock pulsing as the amazing feeling of Jack's walls tighting around him sent him over the edge. His master bit down on his bottom lip, coming heavily inside Jack's used ass with a broken moan. Jack had already had atleast one dry orgasm, panting and whining from the painful pressure inside his sensitive member. Dark's fingers pulled the cock ring off, smirking as Jack arched his back and sprayed his own stomach in cum. Dark lifted him up, tossing his used body onto the floor like trash as he leaned over to untie Anti's arms and legs. The two of them didn't move, waiting for Dark to say or do something else. Even Anti didn't dare make a move without prior instruction. The same person that wouldn't think twice about stabbing someone that crossed him, was terrified of Dark.  
"You both disgust me. Get out before I change my mind and take you both again." Dark snapped, watching as Anti slid off of the bed and picked Jack up. Anti quickly carried him down the hallway and into the bathroom. Jack was bleeding and covered in bodily fluids from three different people, his frail body bruised and battered from the waist down. Anti hushed him, setting him down on the sink as he wiped away his tears. He had no idea how to soothe Jack or what he should do to ease his physical pain. He was sure that Dark tore him, just from the amount of blood and bruising he witnessed.  
"Shh..its ok love. I'm here, just tell me what to do... I don't know what to do.." Anti himself began to tear up, feeling himself break down from listening to Jack's pained cries. To him, it was the most heart wrenching sound he'd ever heard, and he'd do anything to make it stop.


	12. Chapter 12

Anti paced in front of the bathroom sink, hands tugging at his messy hair as Jack's cries became louder. The little one was in obvious pain, unable to properly deal with the way his body felt at this time. His bottom burned and throbbed, sending shocks of pure fire up his spine to take his breath away. The louder he cried, the more frustrated and distraught Anti became. Jack was his responsibility, his to care for and his to protect. But he didn't and couldn't protect him from Dark, and the crippling guilt was eating at him the longer he paced, desperatly trying to think of something that would ease his companions pain. To Anti, Jack was more than just a slave. He was his baby boy, the only one he felt could ever love him the way he was. Of course the older didn't know that Jack's heart was already claimed by Mark, so he would keep trying to win him over with affection, because that's all Anti knew. His rapidly changing emotions ruled over him, but the only emotion he felt for Jack was comparable to love. Whatever he felt towards Dark was purely need and desperation, hopelessly attached to that horrible man in the worst way. But with Jack, Anti felt peace and a strange butterfly like sensation in his belly that he'd never experienced before. Jack was able to silence his wicked mind, ease the urge to harm himself or someone else, his mind went quiet for the first time in years when he was holding him. So to hear his love crying with such pain etched in his broken voice, Anti was visibly rattled to his core.  
"Ok. Ok. Uhm, Jack, my sweet, please calm down.  Please don't cry, I'll do anything you need me to do, just tell me what you need baby." Anti stopped his pacing, gently cupping Jack's tear stained cheeks and peppering his flushed skin with light kisses. Jack sniffled and hiccuped, trying to calm himself down enough to speak. The task was proving to be more strenuous than he previously anticipated, with more tears streaming from his bloodshot eyes as the pain became too much for him. Dark knew what he was doing, overstretching the boy until he tore, leaving him in severe pain that he couldn't handle.   
"Mm-as-ter, hh-urts.." Was all that Jack could force his heavily contracting throat to say, his sobs making everything else an unintelligible mess of sounds that left Anti confused and broken. After a few seconds of thought, an idea popped into Anti's head, he didn't know if it would even be that useful but it was better than just standing around and waiting for Jack to pass out.  
"That girl would be able to help, right baby?" The older searched Jack's reddened and puffy eyes for the answer he wasn't going to get, the boy could hardly think straight let alone answer his master's question. Anti placed a sweet kiss on his boy's forehead, picking him up and placing him in the bathtub he had filled with warm water and some type of bath salt that said 'Muscle Relaxant' on the lable. As soon as Jack's raw bottom touched the warm salty water, his body contorted and an ear piercing scream ripped from his chest. The pain had been intensified ten fold, but after a few seconds of sitting in the water, his body began to relax. Anti breathed a sigh of relief, running a trembling hand through his hair as he watched Jack slip in and out of consciousness. Thank God the water wasn't that high, the last thing he needed was for Jack to drown in the bathtub while he stepped out to fetch Signe.  
"I'll only be gone a moment, I need to find her and see if she can help you." Anti gently spoke, using his fingers to push Jack's damp hair out of his face. The boy simply nodded his head, far too tired and sore to even care what happens to him. Anti kissed the top of his hair, quickly rushing out of the bathroom to find where ever Signe was.  He didn't even care that he was still as naked as a newborn, flying down the halls and whisper-shouting her name. Eventually he heard a reply, a small whimper through a door with no knob attached to it. Anti hesitantly pushed the door open, frowning when he saw the split lip and the bruised cheek that adorned her pretty face.  
"Little dove, I need your help." Anti softly spoke, clapping his hands in front of his waist to cover his exposed length. He didn't want to freak her out of make her think he wanted to fuck her or something like that. He gave her the saddest smile he could manage, hoping she would agree and come with him.  
"W-what would you like m-me to d-do, Master Anti?" Signe stuttered, sliding off of the bed and kneeling before him. Anti hated that, he didn't want anyone to feel like they were beneath him.  
"You don't have to call me Master when Dark's not around, little dove. I'm just Anti. But Jack is hurt and needs help, is there anything you can do for him?" Signe nodded her head, wiping away a tear from her battered cheek.

"I'll fetch the medical kit from the playroom. Where is he?" 

"Second floor bathroom, he's in the bathtub but he doesn't look good." Anti hung his head, flinching when he felt her soft hand against his cheek.  
"You're a beautiful person, Anti. I'll see what I can do for him." Anti smiled, making a mental note to grab some pants on the way back. Ladies like her shouldn't be exposed to things like this, and his heart broke all over again, but this time it was for Signe.


	13. Chapter 13

Anti ran back up the stairs, quickly stopping to grab some clothing to cover himself before rejoining Jack in the bathroom. Anti nearly had a panic attack from seeing him the way he was. His eyes were closed, body slumped down in the tub filled with a murky, crimson tinted water. He looked dead, with paler skin than usual and light purple bags under his eyes. Signe stepped into the bathroom a few seconds later, gasping when she saw the condition he was in. Dark really did a number on him, he'd be lucky if he's able to walk for the next couple days.   
"Drain the water Anti, I need to have a better look at the damage." Signe respectfully ordered, noticing how nervous and afraid Anti looked. She had to keep him busy and concentrated on simpler tasks to distract his vicious mind from attacking itself. This isn't the first time she's met Anti, he's been around for as long as she has. Though they've never actually spoke, Anti always felt a bit nervous speaking to her, afraid he'd say the wrong thing and freak her out. So he stayed clear of her until he had to speak to her, never really knowing her name until tonight. Anti shook his head, snapping himself out of his destructive mindset as he focused on draining the tub and lifting Jack out and onto the bathroom rug. Signe's eyes raked over his exposed body, coming to the source of the bleeding.   
"He's torn a bit, but nothing that can't heal on its own without stitches. He'll be out of commission for a while though, at least two to three weeks." Anti nodded his head, he could care less about his needs, as long as Jack would be ok. Signe handed him a can of something that looked like spray on deodorant, giggling at the confused look he gave her.  
"It's dermoplast, helps the area heal and takes the pain down to a manageable degree. Also, he'll need to take these for pain." Anti clasped his fingers around a small pill bottle with rather large white pills inside.  
"Don't give him anymore than one every eight hours, and make sure he stays clean. You don't want him getting an infection." Signe packed up the medical bag, smiling at the damaged man in front of her.  
"You have very pretty eyes, Anti." The compliment startled him a bit, staining his cheeks a light pink as he nervously giggled. No one had ever really complimented him before, certainly not a slave. But it took his mind off of how shitty he felt about himself for a moment, which is exactly what she was hoping it would do.  
"Thank you, that was the first compliment I've ever really received. Most people are afraid of me, even I'm terrified of myself."  
Anti clutched onto Jack like he was his security blanket, holding him as close to his chest as he possibly could. Signe felt saddened by his confession, seeing him as just a misunderstood little boy, who only wanted to be loved and accepted.  
"How did you know these things would help him?" Anti asked, changing the subject abruptly. Signe sighed, tucking her hair behind her ears as she stood up.  
"Master was kind enough to give me medical training, so I could fix his toys when he brakes them. If you don't mind my asking, why are you back?"  
Anti tore his gaze away from her, focusing on Jack again as he grabbed a wet washcloth and cleaned him as if he were an infant.  
"I got into trouble again, I always do eventually. Dark has always taken me in when everyone else shuts me out. I guess I'm back because I depend on him too much." Anti smiled sadly, wringing out the cloth and wiping Jack's unconscious body down until he was clean.  
"But Master is so.-"  
"Cruel? Heartless? Yeah. Dark can be those things. It's funny, my last therapist tried to convince me that this was an abusive relationship. He said that usually, besides fear, the victim stays because even though the relationship is 10% affirmation and 90% abuse, it's familiar to them and they know what to expect. That 10% that Dark gives me, when we're alone in his bed and he whispers sweet things in my ear. That makes me come back every time. I know that 90% of the time he's a heartless bastard. But I understand the situation, it's normal to me."

"You deserve better than that, Anti." Signe whispered, feeling her heart break for him.  
Anti sighed, cradling Jack in his arms as he stood up. It was late and he knew Dark would expect all of them to be up early in the morning, especially Signe.  
"Goodnight sweet girl, and thank you." Anti smiled, walking toward the door with his boy wrapped tightly in his arms. Signe gasped softly, feeling Anti lean in to kiss her cheek before leaving the bathroom. The Irishman walked down to the guest room, laying Jack's limp body down against the mattress as he slid in next to him. It was dead quiet in the room, allowing those hurtful and violent voices to fill the empty space inside his head. Anti whimpered, clutching onto Jack tighter as tears slid down his cheeks. He didn't know what to do, usually Jack was able to silence the voices, but not this time. His fingers brushed through his boys green hair, softly singing to fill the silence and drive them away. He closed his eyes, thinking of Jack's sky blue eyes and how they could take him away from this gray wasteland he called his life. Jack was the sun, illuminating a brighter future for him then Dark could ever give. In that moment he could honestly say that he loved someone, for the first time in his life.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away..."


	14. Chapter 14

Jack awoke sometime in the middle of the night, confused and sore as all hell. The last thing he remembered was Anti putting him into the bathtub before everything went fuzzy, a dreamless sleep pulling him down into the depths of his own mind. For a moment he didn't recognize the arms wrapped around his waist, too thin and pale to be Dark's and he wasn't lucky enough for them to be Mark's, which left Anti as the only possible person it could be. Jack shifted on the bed, wincing as his raw backside slid against the sheets. The faint cry made Anti's eyes snap open, looking around for the source until he came face to face with his tiny slave. Anti's panicked expression turned to one of worry and concern as he sat up and swiped the pill bottle off of the night stand and tried to open it. His hands were shaking so much that he couldn't get a good enough grip on it to get the cap off, groaning in frustration as tears rolled down his cheeks.  
"Daddy?.." Jack tried to sit up, whining when a bolt of pain shot up his spine. That only seemed to add to whatever fit Anti was currently in, the frustration building until Anti became enraged and threw the pill bottle across the room.  
"Fuck!" His master cried, wiping away his tears with the back of his hand. Jack was confused and scared, staring up at Anti like he had finally snapped.  
"Daddy, what's wrong?" Jack quietly asked, wrapping his hand around Anti's. His master flinched, snapping his head to the side to see Jack staring up at him with a fearful expression.  
"Please, don't be afraid of me. Everyone else is, please..not you too." Anti whispered, sniffling as he pulled Jack into his lap. The Irishman nuzzled into the top of Jack's green hair, soothing him as he whined from the discomfort radiating up his lower back.  
"Daddy, I hurt." Jack whimpered, gasping when Anti set him back onto the bed. It was like a switch was flipped inside his head, suddenly allowing him to function a little better as he slid out of the bed and grabbed the pill bottle from the bedroom floor.   
"Here, love. This should help." Anti easily popped the cap and slid one of the pills into his hand, remembering Signe's instructions to keep Jack comfortable and safe. Anti was completely focused on taking care of Jack, making sure he was clean and medicated as the pain medicine started to pull Jack back into a dreamless sleep. His master layed down next to him, softly singing to him as he ran his fingers through his hair. Caring for Jack gave him something to do, a way to distract him from the negative and destructive thoughts that swarmed around his head like hornets. Before long Anti was asleep, snuggled up next to Jack as the sun began to rise. 

Back in the servant's quarters, Mark was a worried and panicked mess, pacing across the floor inside his cell as he waited for Jack to return. Bob and Wade were sleeping soundly, trying to get as much rest as they could before Signe had to come down and let them out. But as the sun rose across the horizon, the day began for the servants in Dark's home. Signe descended the stairs, a fresh bruise and a busted lip on display for Mark to see. He almost lost it when he saw how bad she looked, if she was beaten then that meant Jack was probably in worse shape than her.  
"Signe! Where's Jack, is he alright?!" Mark's eyes were puffy and red, looking across the room at her as she hung her head and carried on with her assigned tasks.   
"He's hurt, but he'll be ok if he's left to heal." She murmered, unlocking the cells on the other side of the room as the slaves groaned and sat up. Signe tried not to look at Mark as she unlocked Bob and Wade's cell, then his. As soon as the door was unlocked she was wrapped up in strong, tan arms as Mark thanked her. She fought back her own tears as she melted into the embrace. Kindness wasn't something she was used to receiving, but Mark had some of the best hugs she's ever had. In that moment she was determined to help him and Jack in any way she could. They had a special bond, and even though Anti loved Jack and she wanted him to be happy as well, she knew that Jack would never love him in that way so long as Mark was here. She pulled away from the hug, giving him a sad smile as she continued on with her tasks. Robin was already hard at work, preparing breakfast for his master while Felix, Amy, Ethan, and Tyler started on the house. Bob and Wade were assigned with gardening and lawn care, silently hurrying outside to begin their work. Mark was the only one without a task to perform, being strictly used for sex he had to be waiting for his master's call. So he silently made his way up to his master's room, hoping and praying he wouldn't be interested this morning. Mark knocked on the bedroom door, waiting to hear Dark answer him before opening it. The door squeaked open, allowing Mark to see that Dark was already dressed for the day. He breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped inside the bedroom, kneeling in the waiting position as Dark approached him.  
"What do you want, Kitten?" He asked, sounding a bit annoyed and rushed. Mark kept his eyes on the floor as he answered his master.  
"I'm here to satisfy your needs master, whatever they may be." That last part was painful for him to say, knowing this bastard hurt Jack last night. Dark hooked his fingers under Mark's chin, bringing him up to his feet as he smiled at him.  
"Later. Right now I have business I need to attend to." Dark leaned forward, cupping Mark's face as he kissed his slave's lips. Mark had no choice but to reciprocate, moving his unwilling lips against Dark's as thoughts of Jack filled his head. Mark was backed into the wall, the kiss taking a more passionate turn on Dark's behalf while his hands gripped and fondled the helpless slave. But just like before, the moment was broken by the sound of an unexpected guest at the front door. Dark huffed in annoyance as he pulled away, straighting out his tie as he exited the bedroom.  
"Come along, slut. You know the rules, not a sound unless prompted." Dark sounded less than interested as he descended the stairs, surprised to see Jack and Anti sitting at the dining room table. There was someone else sitting with them though, a gorgeous brunette with gauges and dimples that could make your heart stop dead in your chest.  
"Nate, pleasure to see you back here. What's the occasion?" Dark happily greeted the man sitting next to Anti before glaring at Jack.  
"Animals don't sit on the furniture. Get your filthy ass out of that chair, now!" Dark snapped, watching as Jack slid out of the chair to sit on the floor by Anti's feet. Nate gave Jack a sympathetic look before smiling up at Dark.  
"I'm only stopping by for the night. I was in the area and wanted to drop by." Dark grinned, clapping a hand on the singer's shoulder as he chuckled.  
"You're always welcome here. Did you want one of my slaves to keep you company while I'm out? I have a few pressing matters that need to be addressed, but I should be back by this evening." Dark stated, leaning on the table as Robin came out with a cart full of food. Nate smiled at Jack, glancing over at Mark who had his head down with his arms behind his back.  
"What about the little green haired one?" Nate's eyes briefly locked with Jack's under the table before Anti interjected.  
"No! He's out of commission." Mark silently thanked Anti for denying this stranger time with his lover, but then Dark spoke up, superseding anything Anti had just said.  
"Nonsense, the boys a slut, Anti. Or do I need to remind you of that once again?"  
Anti shook his head, lowering his eyes to the table as he picked at his food.  
"That's ok Dark, but what about the redhead behind you? He seems to be fine." Nate pointed at Mark, smirking when Dark nodded his head.  
"Kitten, your task for today is to please  Nate in anyway he sees fit. And if you disobey or cause any problems, I give him permission to punish you." Dark shoved Mark over towards Nate's chair, the slave kneeling next to him with his head bowed.

"What do you desire, Master Nate?"


	15. Chapter 15

Nate stared down at Mark with soft chestnut eyes, his smile making his dimples pop out in a surprisingly adorable way. Nate wasn't cold and vicious like Dark was and he wasn't unstable and overly emotional like Anti. He was a good mix between the two, able to be stern and dominant when he had to be and empathetic and sweet when the situation called for it. If it wasn't for one tiny little issue he'd be the perfect master for any lucky slave. Dark sat down at the table, waiting for Nate to give Mark his first order while he munched on a piece of bacon.  
"When was the last time you ate?" Nate questioned, catching everyone in the room off guard as Mark scrambled to find a suitable answer. If he lied he'd get punished, if he told the truth it might make Dark appear soft and he didn't want that. But Nate sensed his apprehension to answer and commanded him to sit at the table, same with Jack. No one moved an inch, Dark made it very clear that the furniture was for masters only, and God help you if he caught you on it when you weren't supposed to be.  
"That was a direct order boys, why are you still on the fucking floor?" Nate shot a look at Dark, smirking as Dark cleared his throat and nodded his head.  
"Its ok, as long as Anti, Nate, or myself command it, you can sit at the table. Now get the fuck off of the floor." Dark barked, the entire table flinching at his tone, except for Nate. He was used to Dark's harsh and cold demeanor, having been friends with him for quite a while, he knows how to handle him. Mark and Jack quickly stood up and sat at the table, keeping their eyes fixed on the mahogany surface as Dark finished his breakfast and Anti pushed his eggs around his plate to make it appear as if he had eaten. The Irishman was wary of the singer, having quite a bit of influence over Dark like he wished he had. He had no idea why Dark found Nate so appealing. Was it his deep brown eyes, his voice when he sang, or was it his charming personality that seemed to captivate Dark enough to call him a friend? And what was worse than that, was the way Nate was looking at Jack. Anti had a tendency to become extremely possessive and violent when he felt threatened in that manner. He'd be lying if he said he didn't think Nate was a threat, the man was stunning and charming. Who could compete with that?  
Dark pushed his empty plate aside, standing and brushing off his suit as Anti and Nate glanced up at him.  
"If you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work I need to do. Nate, you have my permission to use him as much as you'd like. He's still tight, only been used once before."   
Jack cringed internally, hearing Dark talk about Mark like he was just a sex toy. He hated the thought of Mark and Nate together, the image staining his mind like ink the more he thought about it.  
"Thanks Darky, I'll try not to wear him out too much." The singer chuckled, running his fingers through Mark's red hair. Dark smiled, grabbing Anti's jaw on the way out as he quickly pecked his lips.  
"I'll see you later, love. Maybe if Nate is finished with Mark by then, we can use him together when I get home."   
"Doubtful." Nate giggled, trailing a hand down Mark's arm, goosebumps spreading across his skin from the feather light touch. Dark rolled his eyes, kissing Anti's forehead before leaving for the day. Anti stood, filling his arms with various breakfast foods before instructing Jack to follow him back upstairs to the guest room. Mark sighed, thankful that Anti was atleast going to feed his companion. He didn't see Anti as a bad master, just a bit misguided and mentally frail. Soon it was just Mark and Nate, sitting next to each other at the table in silence.  
"You must be hungry." Nate suddenly spoke, lifting Mark's chin to see his beautiful eyes. Mark didn't answer, even though he was starving and in need of a good meal. The risk of agreeing with that statement was just too grave, so he remained silent.  
"It's ok, you can speak your mind. I'm not going to hurt you." Nate smiled, his infectious grin easing Mark's nerves a little as he nodded his head. Nate seemed like someone he could trust, though in his position it was easy for someone like him to be fooled by false character. The singer pushed his plate over towards Mark, resting his head in his hand as he watched Mark hesitantly look down at the plate of food.  
"Go on, eat up."  
The slave wasn't sure if he really should or not, apprehensive to even touch it let alone eat it. Nate sighed, picking up a fork full of eggs and bringing it up to Mark's lips.  
"Eat. If it makes you feel better, just think of it as an order."   
Mark actually laughed, cracking a smile as Nate shoved the fork into his mouth.  
"There ya go, good boy." The singer praised, feeding Mark like he was incapable of doing it himself. But in reality it was only a comfort measure, if Nate was the one forcing Mark to eat from his plate, there could be no consequences for it. He was safe.   
With the last fork full of eggs gone, Nate stood up from the table, pushing in his chair as he waited for Mark to do the same. The slave slid out of his chair, crawling across the floor to sit in the waiting position in front of his temporary master.   
"Thank you for feeding me, Master. May I show you my gratitude?" Mark looked up at Nate with pleading eyes, trained to do this sort of thing by the masters and mistresses from the Pleasure House. To him this was just how you said thank you, kindness wasn't something he should expect, and if it was given freely then he should give back to his master. Nate nodded, expecting something along the lines of a kiss to his hand to show gratitude. But what Mark actually did was pull his pants down and wrap his mouth around Nate's dick. The singer was startled by the abrupt intimacy, tangling his hand into Mark's red hair as he sucked and licked at his rapidly hardening cock.  
"F-fuck..good boy." Nate groaned, biting his plump bottom lip as Mark bobbed his head.  
He wasn't actually expecting to fuck Mark at all, mostly just putting on a show for Dark so the slaves wouldn't have to feel so pressured all the time. He knew Anti was a bit of a push over when it came to Dark, unable to sway him despite his best efforts. Nate was different, having closely known Dark for years. But Mark seemed to have bought his act as well, submissively sucking him off to say thank you for being kind. Nate wanted to tell him to stop, but the way Mark's tongue traced the veins along his shaft made him weak in the knees. The hand gripping his hair began to softly stroke, carding his fingers through the red silk of it as Mark swirled his tongue around the head, dipping his tongue into his slit like a good whore should.  
"Mm..baby, you don't have to-haah!" Nate moaned, his sentence cut off when Mark's mouth sank down to the base of his cock, pressing the head against the back of his throat. At this rate the singer would be coming in seconds, bucking his hips as Mark hollowed his cheeks and sucked a bit harder.  
"S-shit, m'coming. Oh fuck!" Nate gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as he shot his cum into the back of Mark's throat, the slave obediently swallowing every drop that was given. Nate's eyes fluttered open, gazing down at the slave below him with lust filled eyes, sinking down to his knees as he cupped Mark's face in his hands.  
"Good boy, such a good boy." Nate murmered, leaning forward as he roughly kissed him. Mark was pushed onto his back, Nate crawling on top of him as the kiss became surprisingly heated. The two broke for air, panting as raw lust rushed through their veins. Nate wasn't going to force Mark into doing anything if he didn't feel comfortable, not that that was ever really communicated to Mark directly. The slave was still under the impression that this was required of him, just a task to perform to make his masters happy. Nate was sweet and kind, but to Mark he was just another dick to suck. So when Nate asked if he wanted to go further, Mark said yes, fulfilling his duties to his master as he was carried up to the playroom by the handsome stranger.


	16. Chapter 16

Nate carried his slave up the stairs, never taking his lips away from Mark's as he stumbled into the playroom, roughly plopping Mark down on the bed as he straddled him. The kisses between them only seemed to become more intense, with tongues dancing and teeth clashing as their lips moved together. Mark was naturally attracted to Nate, he was good looking and charming, but he still wasn't Jack. Even though he was currently kissing and touching another man, it was only because he felt he had to do it. There was still a palpable tension in his muscles, one that Nate could feel as he ran his hands over the tan skin of Mark's arms and chest. The singer broke away from the kiss, looking down at Mark with concerned eyes. He didn't want Mark to feel like he had no choice in the matter, and even though he consented to having sex he could tell that his mind was occupied elsewhere.  
"Master, did I do something wrong?" Mark questioned, cupping Nate's face as their lips brushed together. His master chuckled, resting his forehead against Mark's as he shook his head.  
"No baby, you didn't do anything wrong." 

"Then why did you stop? I thought you wanted me.."  
Nate smiled, pressing his lips against Mark's to ease his nerves. Mark still looked at him as if he were just like Dark, a sadistic master who enjoyed causing pain. In truth he was nothing like Dark, and he wanted to show Mark just how layed back he could be.   
"I do want you, but I can tell you're uncomfortable. You haven't bottomed much, have you?" Mark blushed, shaking his head. He was naturally more of a dominant, atleast that's how he would be with Jack. Topping just felt natural, so it would be easier for him to melt into the moment if he was the one in charge.  
"Is it that obvious, Master? I apologize, I'm trying to relax." Mark tried to kiss his master again, only to have his lips press against Nate's cheek. He was a little confused until Nate flipped them over, wrapping his bare legs around Mark's waist as he layed against the mattress.  
"You seem like a top, and lucky for you I'm a bit of both." Nate's wide smile made those deep dimples of his pop out, and for a moment all Mark could think about was how badly he wanted to see them disappear between his thighs.  
"What do you mean, Master?" Mark knew exactly what he meant, he just needed to hear him say it in the form of a command. He was still too paranoid to act on his own desires, but if Nate commanded Mark to bury his cock in the singer's ass, he would have to comply.  
"Fuck me. I'm in a bit of a submissive mood at the moment, but that could change fairly quick if you don't move your ass." Nate teased, wiggling his hips against Mark's to spur him on.  
"You want me to top you?" Mark needed to be sure, the last thing he wanted was to misinterpret what Nate said and then end up back on that wooden X in the back of the playroom. Nate rolled his eyes, bucking his hips up into Mark's.  
"Fuck baby, you're killing my boner. Just stick your dick in my ass already! I command you to treat me like a slave. You're my master until you can make me cum."  
The command brought a sinister smile to Mark's face, for a second or two Nate thought he saw something flash in Mark's eyes. But before he knew it, Mark was tearing off the rest of his clothing until he was nude and panting underneath the slave. Mark slid his boxers down his smooth thighs, leaning down to bite and suck at Nate's neck, leaving wine colored bruises behind.  
"Don't you go anywhere, I wanna have a bit of fun with you before I fuck you." Mark growled, sending a shiver up his master's spine as he pulled away to grab a few things. The singer watched as Mark set down a bottle of lubricant and a purple vibrator, kneeling between Nate's spread legs as he popped the cap and spread the lube onto the toy.  
"You gonna fuck me with that, Master?" Nate purred, the seductive way he said Mark's temporary title made his cock twitch with excitement. He's never been addressed that way before, but now he could see why Dark liked it so much. He could only imagine how good it would sound rolling off of Jack's tongue as he buried his cock inside his pretty little ass.   
"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Mark smirked, leaning down to pepper kisses across Nate's chest, earning a high pitched moan when he pressed the toy up against his rim.   
"Y-yes Master, I would love that!" The singer spread his legs a bit more, throwing his head back in ecstasy when the vibration kicked on. Mark was in his element, completely immersed in his character as he rubbed the vibrator against Nate's hole, barely putting any pressure against it as he teased and tormented.   
"I don't know, do you think you deserve it?" Mark chuckled, circling the toy around his rim while his free hand slid up the singer's thigh to play with his cock.  
"Fuck! Please Master, I swear I've been good!" The two were obviously having fun with the role switch, giving Mark a chance to be the dominant lion he knew he was while Nate could just relax and be someone's bitch for a while. It was perfect.  
Mark licked his lips, looking like he was thinking about his answer when he abruptly pressed the toy into Nate's ass. The singer arched his back, letting out a sweet sounding moan as Mark pumped the vibrator in and out of his hole slowly.  
"You sound so pretty, Kitten. So beautiful for me. Let me hear you sing." Mark cooed, stroking Nate's cock at the same speed he was thrusting the toy. The singer definitely had some pipes on him, filling the room with his gorgeous moans and gasps as Mark's pace became quicker and a bit rougher.  
"Oh, fuck. Master, I need you!" Nate whimpered, gripping onto Mark's strong thighs as he turned the toy off and slid it out.  
"What do you want your master to do, Kitten?" Mark continued to tease and stroke the submissive, rubbing his thumb over the head of Nate's pre slicked length.  
"Fuck me, Master. Please! I've been such a good boy for you."  
Nate bit his lip, reaching up to pull Mark closer to him. The submissive's arms and legs wrapped around the dominant male as their lips clashed together again. Mark fumbled to find the lube as Nate became more desperate and needy, clawing down his back and biting at his lips. He finally managed to find it, buried underneath the mound of sheets they were laying on.   
"Hurry, God damn it!" Nate snapped, biting his shoulder when he heard the cap pop open and the slick sound of Mark spreading lube along his length that was now pressing up against his ass. The dominate slowly eased his cock into Nate's entrance, not stopping until he was buried to the hilt inside of him.  
"Mm..you are a big boy, aren't you?" The singer moaned, rocking his hips to get used to the size of Mark's thick cock. Nate felt like heaven, but he still couldn't compare to Jack. The Irishman would always hold Mark's heart in a death grip, which is why he closed his eyes when his hips started to move. If he focused hard enough, he could almost hear Jack's sweet sounds replacing Nate's, using his master's body to fuck his lover. Mark kept his eyes closed, snapping his hips roughly into Nate as he pictured Jack laying beneath him. The submissive's moans became louder the harder Mark fucked him, his thick cock drilling into his prostate with each snap of his hips. Mark was sure his back and shoulders were clawed and bit to shit, the slow trickle of blood running down his shoulder blades as Nate dug his nails into his tan skin.  
"C-close." Nate choked out, the knot in his belly tighting until hot ropes of cum coated his stomach, a loud whimper ripping from his throat as Mark gave a few more harsh thrusts to his abused prostate, his hips stuttering as he filled Nate's ass with his release. Mark collapsed on top of his Master, pulling out as his chest heaved and his heart raced. Nate laughed breathlessly, pushing Mark off of him and onto the other side of the bed.  
"That was good, yeah?" Nate grinned, glancing over at Mark who just nodded his head, still out if breath from how fast he'd been moving. The two just layed there, panting and reeling from how nice they both felt for the moment. He almost wished Nate would stay so he could keep Dark in check, but the singer made it clear he was only here for the night. Once the sun came up again he'd be gone and Mark and Jack would have to face Dark alone.


	17. Chapter 17

As their breath calmed and the lust bled away, the two were left in silence as they layed on the bed. Mark's submissive body language returned as he let the title of Master slip through his fingers. He knew he would always be a slave, but it was nice to feel powerful for a moment. Nate seemed like he would be a good master, maybe if he convinced him enough he would take Mark with him when he left. If Anti and Nate could get along then perhaps they could all be together. Of course there were several holes in the plan Mark was fabricating inside his head. Dark payed a large amount of money for Mark, he wouldnt just give him up. And even if he did, there was no guarantee that Nate would even want Mark. I mean yeah, they fucked. But that doesn't mean anything, Mark was made to give pleasure. Then there was the obvious problem that Mark couldn't seem to get around. Anti appeared to be very hostile toward Nate at the table, the reason why might have been Nate's interest in Jack or how much pull he seemed to have with Dark. The whole plan was ridiculous, but while Mark was stuck in his head, Nate was busy trying to figure out what he was thinking about.  
"What's on your mind?" Nate asked, rolling onto his side with a warm smile. Mark froze, afraid to say anything that might earn him punishment. He didn't know if he could really trust Nate, he wanted to but there was still this strange aura around him that he just couldn't figure out.   
"It's nothing important, Master."  
Mark mumbled, hoping that Nate would just drop it and talk about something else. Much to his dislike, the singer kept digging, hoping that Mark would trust him enough to open up.  
"It seems pretty important, I mean your whole body language has drastically changed. You can trust me, I won't say anything to Dark. You have my word."  
Could Mark trust Nate enough to risk his and Jack's life? No, of course not. Nate was still a stranger, someone who could easily lie to him to gain his trust, then crush his entire existence in a heartbeat. He couldn't risk that, especially not if Jack was involved. But he had to say something, Nate wouldn't stop digging until he was satisfied with Mark's answer. So, he chose the most innocent question that was buzzing around his head.  
"Master, what's wrong with Anti?" The question pulled a hearty laugh out of the singer, half expecting a serious question regarding Dark or maybe himself.  
"Where would you like me to start? Anti is one complex jigsaw puzzle of a person, babe." Nate replied, choking back more laugher at Anti's expense as Mark shrugged. Might as well start with the obvious.  
"What's his problem with you, Master? He didn't seem too happy to see you." Nate rolled his eyes, an exaggerated sigh slipping past his full lips.  
"That's just because he thinks of me as competition. Anti has been through a lot of rough shit, so anything he perceives to be his, he's extremely protective over, including Dark. He thinks I'm here to take Dark back, which I'm not. Dark and I had our time together, and it didn't work out. But Anti and I are more alike than he thinks, he just chooses not to see it."

"How so, Master? You don't seem to be as..unstable as he is."

Nate chuckled, scooting closer to Mark as he leaned in to whisper in his ear.  
"Let's just say that Anti isn't the only one that likes to play with knives."   
The confession sent a rush of cold blood though Mark's veins, not only that Nate admitted to something terrible, but that Anti was guilty of being a monster as well. As Nate pulled away, the sound of the front door shutting caught their attention. How long had they been up here? It only seemed like a few minutes but the sun was already setting and Dark had returned home for the night. The mouthwatering aroma of pot roast and potatoes filtered into the playroom, signalling that dinner was ready.  
"Come on babe, maybe I can convince Dark to let you eat with us." Nate grinned, leaning forward to lightly peck Mark's lips before sliding off of the bed and pulling on his clothes. His pants were still downstairs somewhere, but he could always just borrow a pair of Dark's if he needed to. As he stood by the door, patiently waiting for Mark to join him, the slave hastily pulled on his boxers and stepped out into the hallway. He could hear Dark and Anti talking, although he couldn't really tell what they were discussing. The conversation was more one sided, with Dark trying to convince Anti to do something he obviously didn't want to do. Nate gave him a reassuring smile, leading the way down the stairs with Mark obediently following behind him. The conversation between the two stopped as soon as Nate and Mark entered the dining room. Anti glared at the singer, keeping a tight grip around Jack's wrist as he sat down across from them at the table. Mark kneeled next to him, bowing his head as he listened in.  
"Nate, perhaps you could settle this little argument we're having. Anti has become a bit too attached to his slave, it's almost like he loves that disgusting little slut." Dark spat, shifting his glare from Nate back onto Anti.  
"Since Anti hasn't learned how to properly treat his slave, he doesn't deserve to have him any longer. I can't allow this sort of behavior in my home. So, I want you to have him, free of charge." Mark felt his lungs deflate, the fear of losing Jack knocking the wind out of him as he struggled to conceal his emotions. He couldn't let Dark see his pain, especially if it had to deal with Jack leaving. That would be the same as a full blown confession, leaving Jack and Mark at Dark's mercy. His master sighed, resting his palms against the table as he addressed Nate once again.

"The boy is a bit worn, but I'm sure you could find a good use for him. What do you say, will you take him?"


	18. Chapter 18

Nate glanced around the table, his eyes shifting between Anti and Dark as he tried to think of a suitable answer. He hasn't owned a slave since Matthew, and with everything that happened with him, he was wary about the prospect of owning another.  
"Dark, I don't think Anti is ready to part ways with him. I mean, what did he do that's so wrong?" Anti's eyes stayed locked on Nate, his fork repeatedly stabbing the meat that was sitting on his plate.  
"One of the servants mentioned a few disturbing things to me. Like how the bitch slept in Anti's bed along with a few other unmentionable things that disgust me. Anti should know better than to treat this trash like he matters. He's not a person Anti, he's a toy. And if you can't be responsible for your toys and play with them correctly, then you don't deserve them at all."

"And why should he get to decide whether or not Jack stays with me? He's mine!" Anti snapped, his face redder than the devil as he stood up from the table, fork still clutched in his hands. Dark scoffed, not paying any attention to Anti's little tantrum  as he pulled Jack into his lap.  
"Slut, why don't you show Nate what you can do. Let him test out your mouth while he eats." Dark commanded, cupping Jacks jaw tightly in his palm.  
"Dark, I appreciate that but-." Nate tried to decline but was cut off when Dark shoved Jack onto the floor.  
"Nonsense, he's quite skilled at giving head. Go on slut, crawl to your new master and suck his cock." Jack swallowed thickly, glancing up at Anti's enraged expression before slowly crawling underneath the table. Mark could clearly see him as he sat in between Nate's legs, reaching up to pull down his boxers and whip his cock out.  
"No, wait-" Nate's desperate plea quickly shifted to a breathy moan as Jack wrapped his wet mouth around his length, immediately sucking him off like he was ordered to do. Mark couldn't help the tears that slid down his cheeks, watching Nate grip the table while his lover pleasured him. He felt sick to his stomach, everything inside of him was screaming at him to intervene but his body stayed obediently frozen to the floor. Nate tried to conceal his pleasured sounds, his eyes fluttering shut as Jack bobbed his head and swirled his tongue. He probably should have been paying attention to the enraged man across from him, who's mind was quickly becoming filled with needy voices demanding blood. Dark was too busy staring at Mark to pay either of them any mind, noticing the look in his slaves eyes and the tears that wet his face. Mark was hiding something from him, feelings that shouldn't be there. But Dark was unsure if they were for Nate or for Jack, he's never showed emotion like that until the singer showed up. Mark's eyes filtered down to the floor, still able to see Jack's lower half as he used his mouth like the slut he was portrayed to be. His cheeks hollowed, creating a delicious suction around Nate's cock as the friction of Jack's warm and wet mouth brought him closer to his inevitable release.  
"Mm..s-shit, m'close baby." Nate gasped, the pet name ringing in Anti's ears. The fork was creating deep indentations in the pale flesh of his hand, his body trembling as he snapped. Jack was his baby, and he wasn't about to let Nate take him away. But his broken mind knew that the repercussions of killing Nate would be grave, Dark wouldn't hesitate to retaliate against him for something like that. Nate was off limits to everyone, which is why Dark's smoldering stare was burning into the side of Mark's head. Things only became worse when Nate commanded Mark to stand up and kiss him, Dark and Anti both watching as Jack kissed and licked around his length while Mark leaned down to obediently lock lips with his temporary master. The tears almost stopped falling from Mark's eyes, the kiss distracting him from what Jack was  currently doing. He couldn't think about Jack right Now, he knew Dark was watching him so he focused on Nate's lips as he deepened the kiss and slid his tan hands up the singer's shoulders to rest at the base of his neck. A rage filled scream ripped from Anti's throat as he lunged forward, climbing over the table to get to Nate. Mark pulled away just in time to see Jack pull off and swallow Nate's release, Anti knocking the chair over as he pounced on the singer. Mark instinctively crouched down under the table, protecting Jack as Anti raised up the fork and drove it into Nate's chest. It wasn't enough to kill him, but the blow was hard enough to crack a few of his ribs. But the voices demanded more, becoming enthralled by the sight of Nate's blood coating his hands. Anti reached for the weapon again, pulling it out to stab him with it until the voices stopped, but strong arms were quick to wrap around the Irishman's torso and pull him away from the injured singer, slamming Anti's back against the ground with a harsh thud.  
"Get a grip on yourself now or I will end you right here!" Dark growled, his threatening voice snapping Anti out of his homicidal fit. Mark clutched onto Jack tightly, shielding him from any harm as Dark released his grip on Anti to call for Signe. There was no way he was letting Nate leave in this condition, unless Signe couldn't treat him here, then he'd be forced to let him go.   
Signe rushed into the room, her face paling at the sight before her. Nate was slowly bleeding onto the dining room floor, gasping for air as Anti looked down at his blood soaked hands, rocking back and forth as his sanity slipped away. Dark's piercing red eyes bore into her, yelling at her as he rushed to Nate's side.  
"Don't just stand there you stupid bitch! Save him!"


	19. Chapter 19

Dark scooped up Nate's limp and blood soaked body, panic and rage filling his veins at the thought of losing Nate to something as stupid as a bit of jealously. He'd deal with Anti later, right now he had Nate to care for. With Signe following behind him, Dark carried him over towards the table, clearing off the fine china as he layed him on top of the wooden surface.  
"That f-fucker stabbed me." Nate winced, holding his hand weakly over the puncture wound as blood seeped in between his fingers to pool on the table beneath him. Dark shot a scowl Anti's way, his deep scarlet eyes holding malicious intent for his lover.  
"I'll handle him, make no mistake about that." Dark soothed, stroking Nate's raven hair as he kept an eye on Signe. The girl was hesitant to remove his shirt, fearful of the repercussions of tearing his clothing.  
Dark growled at her timid actions, swatting away her hands as he grabbed the hem of the singer's shirt and tore it in two. Signe flinched at the sound of the fabric shredding, her eyes able to see the deep puncture wound on the left side of his chest. Anti was trying to kill him, hoping that fork would penetrate deep enough to stab his heart. Signe quickly examined him, her hands shaking as she brushed over his fractured ribs. Nate's skin was already a deep shade of purple, bruising from the impact of Anti's fists.  
"I can treat him here, Master. I just need to clean and dress the wound and keep his pain under control. It appears a few of his ribs are fractured, perhaps the doctor should make a house call just to be sure?"  
Dark sighed, grateful that Nate would live a while longer.  
"I'll give him a call and have him take a look at him. I'm also going to have him medicate the shit out of you." Dark glared at Anti, the bloodied Irishman shaking and rocking back and forth as he glanced up at his lover. Dark meant business this time, determined to keep Anti under control while in a medicated stupor.  
"I'm sorry.." Anti whispered, tears streaming down his face as the voices retreated.   
"No. Not yet, but you will be." Dark smirked, picking up Nate to carry him up to the bedroom. Signe followed her master, glancing back to see Mark and Jack huddled under the table. The look in her eyes was like a sad apology, far too empathetic for her own good. She would end up getting hurt in the end, looking out for everyone else but herself. Jack clung onto Mark tightly, avoiding Anti's stare that terrified him. He could have killed someone tonight, and he would have succeeded if Dark didn't step in. Anti was dangerous and possessive, too attached to Jack to let him go, even if it was better for him in the long run. Jack made him feel sane, made the voices silent for a change. To him, Jack was his remedy. The Irishman slowly stood up, trembling at the look his slave was giving him and the way that Mark was protectivly holding him. They were rightfully scared of him, and once again Anti was alone and isolated from everyone else.  
"Maybe you should go with him, I'm not worthy of your love. I'm not worthy of life. You would be better off without me, little clover." Anti smiled, but there was no joy behind the expression. Anti was broken and damaged, convinced that he was toxic to everyone he came in contact with. Jack wanted to say something to ease his guilt, but his mouth ran dry and words just fell flat on his tongue. There was nothing he could say to him that would convince his master otherwise. When the thick silence became too much, Anti retreated up the stairs and locked himself in the guest room, leaving Mark and Jack alone in the dinning room. The older boy gently soothed his lover, kissing the top of his green hair as he held him close.  
"Are you alright?" Mark asked, his heart still racing from the rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins.  
"I'm ok, just worried about Nate. Are you hurt?" Jack pulled away, checking Mark over for any visible injuries.  
"No. I'm alright, baby." Mark smiled, looking around to make sure they were truly alone before leaning forward to gently kiss Jack's lips. Of course he didn't see the pair of blue eyes that watched them from the shadows, witnessing their forbidden love with a smirk on his face. As the sweet gesture ended, Mark crawled out from under the table, extending his hand for Jack to take. The boy took his hand, climbing to his feet as the front door swung open. The two quickly separated, bowing their heads as a rather agitated german man in green scrubs stormed inside the mansion. They couldn't understand what he was ranting about as he passed them, angerly muttering something in german as he climbed up the stairs. He must be Dark's private physician, the bloodied scrubs and medical bag gave that much away.   
"We should see if master needs any assistance. I'd rather not be on his shit list tonight if I can help it." Mark mumbled, turning to walk up the stairs. Jack's hand stopped him, pulling him back against his chest as he whispered in his ear.  
"I've got a better idea. Everyone is upstairs right?"   
"Right." Mark responded, unsure where Jack was going with this.  
"So, if we're all alone down here and the front door is right behind us, why not just run away? We could go right now and be far away from this hell hole before they even know we're missing."   
Mark froze, he couldn't be serious. They were marked as slaves, both with their hair color and the brand burnt into their skin. They would stick out like a sore thumb if they went out there, plus Dark would hunt them down and gut them both once he found them. The idea was stupid, yet he found himself agreeing with his lover, taking his hand as they moved towards the front door. That is until a Swedish voice began calling out for Dark, shouting as loud as he could to get his master's attention.


	20. Chapter 20

Felix called out for Dark, his loud voice reverberating off of the walls as he desperately tried to get his master's  attention. Jack began to panic, hushing the Swede as quietly as he could while Mark had another way to deal with the problem. There was no way he was going to let Felix do this to them, so without another moment of hesitation, Mark lowered his shoulder and drove it into the Swede's stomach, tackling him onto the floor and silencing his cries for Dark. The air was completely knocked out of Felix's lungs, struggling to force his diaphragm to function as he sucked in short breaths.  
"You're gonna get her killed..I have to save her." Felix choked out, fighting against Mark's grip as he held him down against the floor.   
"What are you talking about? You're the one trying to hurt us!" Mark snapped, cocking his fist back as he prepared to hit the Swede. Jack knelt down beside him, gently talking Mark's fist in his hands.  
"Mark, just let him explain." Jack softly muttered, pulling Mark's arm back down as Felix sat up on his elbows.  
"Signe would receive a harsher punishment than you two fuckers if you escaped. Master would blame her, whip her until she bleeds, maybe worse. I can't let that happen, I had to stop you..I have to protect her.."  
Jack's face dropped, he almost got someone killed because of his selfish actions. Felix could have tried to stop them himself rather then call out for Dark, but he panicked. In his mind he did what he had to do to make sure Signe stayed out of harms way, she was the maternal figure in this house, especially to Felix. He'd do anything to save her.   
"Was that you who ratted out Master Anti as well?" Jack quietly asked, already knowing the answer to that question. Felix nodded, his face wet with tears as he tried to wipe them away.  
"I see how she looks at him, he would hurt her too if he had the chance. You saw what he did to Master Nate, he's dangerous. The only way I could keep him from her was to tell Master what he'd been doing. Master would handle him, just like he's about to now. I wouldn't be surprised if Master Anti died because of this.." Felix hung his head, sniffling as Mark sat back and let him go.   
"Why would you think that?" Jack felt sick, sure Anti was terrifying at times, but he truly cares about Jack. He didn't deserve such a harsh punishment, even if Nate had died by his hands, it wasn't Dark's place to act as judge, jury, and executioner.   
"You should see what he did to Matthew..he was unrecognizable when Master was finished with him."   
"Who's Matthew?" Mark questioned, he didn't remember meeting anyone by that name here. But then again he was most likely dead, judging by the tone of voice Felix had.  
"He was Master's last pleasure servant, a gift from Master to Nate. About two years ago Nate lived here, they were lovers for a while until Mattew was purchased. He was only supposed to be used for both of them, but Mattew fell in love with Nate. Master found out, whipped him so bad his ribs were showing through the cuts on his back. He died from infection a few days later, Master Nate left shortly after that. Anti was just a replacement, a pacifier Master could suck on to make himself feel better. Now that he's back, I'm not sure what will happen to Anti. No one is safe here.."  
Jack's hand clasped around Mark's, squeezing tightly as tears fell from his eyes. Anti was in danger, he had to do something to help him. Anti's done so much for him, he couldn't just let this happen.  
"Mark..we have to do something. I won't let him hurt Anti."   
Mark sighed, pulling Jack into a tight embrace. Anti couldn't help how he was, he was just lost and in need of someone to save him. He wasn't a monster, far from it. But what Jack was asking of him was dangerous. If Dark would go so far as to harm Anti like that, what would he do to a slave that meant nothing to him? Mark and Jack were not people, just toys that he could break and replace if he wanted. They were all expendable to Dark, everyone but Nate of course.   
"Baby, I know you care about him, but what you're asking is suicide. Master would kill us both if he even knew we were talking like this. Anti can handle himself, I'm sure Master won't actually kill him."  
Jack grimaced, unable to comprehend that Mark actually said that. How could he be so heartless?  
"Anti didn't think those things about me..he was there when I needed it Mark. Think about that first before you just shut him out."  
Jack had a lot more bite to his tone, putting Mark in his place for acting so selfish. If there was something that could be done to help Anti, Jack would gladly do it, even if it wouldn't guarantee a good outcome for him.   
"You're going to die trying, Jack. This is hell  and Master is the devil." Felix muttered, climbing to his feet once he heard a door open and shut upstairs. Dark's private physician descended down the staircase, wiping blood off of his hands as he mumbled something in german to no one in particular. His face was covered up with a green surgical mask, hiding most of his features from the three that stood in the dining room. The only clear features they could see were a pair of piercing blue eyes and a tuff of green hair poking out from under his surgical cap.   
"I wonder what mess of his I'll be forced to clean up next. God damn sadist.." the doctor grumbled, quickly passing them on his way out. And that's when they heard an ear piercing scream coming from the upstairs hallway, a scream that sounded a lot like Anti.


	21. Chapter 21

Mark and Jack rushed up the stairs, leaving Felix behind as they entered the hallway. Dark's bedroom was cracked open, revealing that Nate and Signe were safely inside, but Dark was nowhere to be found. The singer was unconscious, gently tucked under the silk sheets as Signe finished up dressing his wound. The girl had a few more fresh bruises adorning her pretty face, along with a huge tear across the front of her dress, showing off her stomach. Dark was pissed, taking out his aggression on the poor girl before turning it on Anti. Mark grabbed Jack's hand, pushing the bedroom door open as he slowly walked inside.  
"What happened?" Jack looked around the room, noticing the toppled over furniture and the blood stains on the carpet. Signe gave them a sad smile as she packed up the medical kit she used on Nate, glancing down at the singer's sleeping form as she recounted the events that happened.  
"Master was angry, I just happened to be in the way. I tried to defend myself, he didn't like that.." Her voice was soft and light enough to be carried away with the wind, she seemed like she'd completely given up on herself. Signe always ended up becoming a target for Dark's rage and aggression, seeing as she was far too small and meek to actually cause him any damage if she tried to fight back. The two boys surrounded her, wrapping their arms around her trembling frame as she broke down. Her tears wet their arms and shoulders as they hugged her tightly. Signe didn't deserve any of this, she was a victim just like Anti was. A sudden bolt of realization struck Jack as another pained cry echoed down the hall, reminding him that Anti was still in there with Dark. Jack pulled away, a worried expression on his face as he started to shake.  
"Mark, what do we do? We have to stop this."  
Mark knit his brows together, releasing Signe from his arms as he tried to think of a plan. It was obvious that Anti meant a great deal to Jack, and if he truly loved him then he would have to do something bold to get Dark's attention off of Anti long enough for Jack to get him out of there. An idea came to him suddenly, one that he didn't really like, but he was sure it would work atleast  for a few moments.  
"I'll distract him for you. It should give you a few minutes to get him to safety."  
Jack's eyes went wide, he knew where this was going. Anti would have to leave, meaning Jack would have to as well. Who knows if they would ever see each other again, with Anti out of the way and Nate's attention focused on Mark, he would most likely end up just like Matthew.   
"No. Mark, I'm not leaving you here! There has to be another way. Please, I can't lose you.." Jack cried, pulling his lover close to him as he held onto Mark for dear life. Mark felt torn, he had to do something and this was the only thing that would work. Mark was the only one strong enough to fight back against Dark if things turned violent. Knowing Dark, they most likely would.   
"Baby, it's the only thing that would work. I'm doing this for you because I love you. I can't watch him hurt you anymore, you and Anti have to go. I'll be happy in the knowledge that you're safe, even if you're not with me. And if I die, I'll die the happiest man in the world because I got to know you and love you for a little while. Just promise me that you'll leave and never come back."  
Mark's hands cupped Jack's face, bringing him up into a sweet kiss that was saturated in love. Signe felt her heart break, these two belonged together, they've been dealt such shitty hands during the course of their lives and they needed a bit of hope. While the two kissed and said their goodbyes, Signe took it upon herself to remedy the situation. They wouldn't make it on their own that's for sure, but if they had a master to support them they would be more likely to survive out there.  
"Master Nate.." Signe shook the sleeping man beside her, smiling with hope when his dark eyes opened and found hers. Nate seemed confused as to why she was looking at him that way. The singer hummed in response, catching Mark and Jack's attention as he slowly sat up.  
"Oh shit.." Nate muttered, seeing the two in a lover's embrace along with Signe's battered face. He knew the consequences of forbidden love, he watched Matthew die because of it. Signe wrapped her fingers around his hand, squeezing tightly as she smiled at him.  
"Can you help us?" Signe asked, bringing his knuckles up to her busted and bruised lips as she kissed his pale skin. Nate didn't quite know how to react, part of him wanted to save them all but the logical side told him that Dark would always find them no matter where they went.   
"Help you how?" Nate stiffened when he heard Anti's cries for help, he tried to convince Dark not to hurt him, but by the time he passed out Dark's mind was already made up.   
"Master, please. Save them. Take them to safety, I'll deal with Master Dark." Signe whispered, hoping and praying that Nate would agree, but she was going to force his hand either way. It was killing her to hear Anti in that much pain, it wasn't his fault that he was sick. He may bite but he means well, so she would risk her life for his because Anti held a special place in her heart. He always has.  
"Help them, do the right thing." Signe pleaded, releasing his hand as she rushed out the door and into the hallway. Nate's heart almost stopped once he realized what she was going to do. Dark would rip her to pieces if she got in his way, a fact that each of them understood as they called out for her to stop.


	22. Chapter 22

Signe rushed out into the hallway, ignoring Mark and Jack as they called out for her to stop. Nate winced as he moved to the side of the bed and tried to stand, falling onto the floor once the pain in his chest caught up with him.  
"Is she fucking crazy?! Dark will rip her to shreds!" Nate panted, the pain in his ribs preventing him for getting enough air into his lungs. Mark couldn't let her do this, she wasn't strong enough to fight Dark off, but he was. The redhead grabbed Jack by the shoulders, turning his lover around to face him.  
"Jack, find something you can use to defend yourself with and hide. I'm going after her. I'll make sure they're safe." Mark leaned forward, kissing Jack like it would be the last time he would ever be able to do it. If Dark had his way, it would be. His master saw the look in his eyes when Jack was with Nate in the dining room, a look of hurt and jealously. The same look Anti had over Jack. If Dark wasn't so preoccupied with hurting Anti, it would be Mark in there screaming, feeling his master's wrath as he whipped him senseless. Nate looked on as the two pulled away, a look of fear and uncertainty in their eyes.   
"Wait!" Nate shouted, stopping Mark before he could leave.  
"I'll get you out of here, all of you. Dark keeps a gun in the back of the playroom, it's locked in a safe but I know the key code. I'll get the gun while you save the girl. "  
Mark nodded, helping Nate up as they quickly exited the bedroom.

Signe came up to the playroom door where she knew Dark was holding Anti, using her key to unlock the door and shove it open. The poor Irishman was suspended from the ceiling by his arms, feet dangling a few inches off of the floor as blood dripped down his bare torso to stain the carpet. Signe's eyes widened as she saw the damage. Anti had cuts running down his chest, some deep enough to leave a nasty scar as they seeped crimson. Dark turned to face his unexpected guest, sneering when his eyes fell on the terrified girl. Her mouth went dry the moment she noticed the knife held tightly in his hand, the blade slick with Anti's blood from slicing at his flesh. Dark's brilliant punishment for Anti was to slowly carve away at him until he passed out or died from exsanguination. A few slices almost did the job, saturating his jeans with blood as he slowly bled out.   
"You better have a damn good reason for barging in here.." Dark growled, catching Anti's attention as he looked up to see who he was talking to. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Signe standing in the doorway, hand clasped around the silver knob as she looked death in the face.  
"Master, please dont do this. Take me instead." She begged, her stomach twisting from how much blood covered Dark's clothing.   
"Signe..no." the Irishman whispered, his voice broken and raspy from screaming. For just a second their eyes locked, fearful sapphire mixing with saddened cerulean and lime. Dark smirked, stepping forward to grab Signe by her hair and pull her close.  
Anti began to struggle, using all the energy his tired muscles had to try and free himself and save her. Her wide orbs glistened with tears as Dark dragged her across the room, bringing her up to Anti's bruised face as she whimpered and cried.   
"Do you love this man?" Dark questioned, his grip on her hair pulling some out by the roots. She knew the consequences of admitting her feelings, she did view Anti in a different light than the others. But saying that was suicide, a guaranteed slow and painful death at the hands of her cruel master. The hesitation was all that Dark needed to kill her right in front of him, he didn't need a verbal confession, her eyes gave it away. Even Anti could see it, a few tears sliding down his face once he realized what that meant. Signe was going to die for him and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to stop it.  
"I'm going to kill you, nice and slow, and Anti is going to watch. Once I'm finished with you, I'll be sure to rip that green haired slut limb from limb before Anti bleeds out. I want that to be the last image he sees before he passes on from this world." Dark purred, whipping his arm backwards and tossing her onto the floor. Her frail body smacked into the carpet with a harsh thud, cracking the back of her head and blurring her vision as pain racked her small frame. All she could see was Dark's distorted figure looming over her, setting the knife down on the dresser as he disappeared into the back of the room to grab a few things he might need.   
"Little dove, run! Leave me, now!" Anti quietly begged, praying she would listen to him. This was his own fault for being here, if he hadn't snapped and tried to kill Nate, none of them would be in this situation. Signe tried to move, her throbbing head making the simple task of sitting up nearly impossible. But something strong wrapped around her body, lifting her up as her fuzzy vision faded in and out.  
"I got you. Master Nate is taking us with him. We get to start over." A deep voice whispered in her ear, the blurred splotches of red and green seeming familiar to her.  
"Jack, what are you doing?!" Anti whimpered, freezing when he heard Dark's voice echo behind him.  
"I was hoping you'd try something stupid, and you didn't disappoint. Love makes you do wreakless things, doesn't it Nate?"  
Anti thrashed around, desperate to protect his boy as Dark stepped forward, dragging Nate's body behind him, gun firmly in his hand.


	23. Chapter 23

With the gun pointed straight at Jack's head, Dark pulled back the hammer, cocking the weapon as he prepared to fire.  
Mark still had Signe cradled in his arms, her half conscious body weakly gripping onto him for comfort and safety. No one really knew if Nate was still alive or not, his body lay motionless on the carpet with no real evidence to support life. Without him the entire plan fell through, they would have nowhere to go without a master, and running away was not an option. Each of them had been branded, leaving them with no other options. They would always be slaves, but with the right master their lives would be better, safer. Nate was the only one they could turn to, and with him dead they had nothing. Dark smirked, glancing down at Nate's body behind him.  
"I can't say I'm surprised, you all were treacherous little shits. But no matter, I'll make sure each of you get what you deserve. Starting with her."   
Dark aimed the gun at Signe's head, squeezing the trigger and sending a bullet whizzing through the air. He would have hit both Signe and Mark if Nate hadn't grabbed his leg and pulled him down at the last second. The bullet did hit someone though, eliciting a loud cry from both Mark and Anti  as Jack stumbled backward and slid down the wall behind him. The green haired boy gripped onto his arm, covering his wound as blood seeped in between his fingers.  
"I'll fucking kill you for this! You're dead, you hear me?!" Anti spat, tugging at the chains that attached his arms to the ceiling.  
"Jack! Are you ok?!" Mark cried, crouching down to check on his lover while Nate used his slight advantage to knock the gun loose, the weapon sliding across the floor as Dark hit the ground.  
"I'm not the one you have to worry about.."  
Jack winced, looking over Mark's shoulder at the man that was now pinned under Dark. Nate would've been able to handle his own against Dark if he wasn't suffering from cracked ribs and a concussion, he didn't really think of that before he acted, he just saw an opportunity and took it. But Dark was far stronger than he was at the moment, leaving him unable to properly defend himself as Dark pulled back his fist and hit the singer.  
"You fucking filthy whore! I take you in and this is how I'm repayed!?" Dark sent blow after blow hurtling into Nate's broken body, the sickening sound of one of his ribs breaking reverberated throughout the room. Mark had to do something and fast, setting Signe down on the floor, he launched his body forward, tackling Dark off of Nate as they rolled around on the floor. Mark was the only one that had a chance against him, with Jack and Nate wounded and Anti still hanging from the ceiling, he was their only hope. Unless Anti were to be set free. Jack pulled himself off of the floor, scanning the room for the key to the shackles.   
"Baby just go! Don't worry about me. Take Signe and run!" Anti pleaded, desperation gleaming in his mismatched eyes. Jack shook his head, limping over towards his master once he found the key.  
"I'm not leaving without you." Jack reached up as best he could, hissing at the pain shooting though his wounded arm as he unlocked one of the shackles. Anti's arm fell to his side, snatching the key from Jack's trembling hand to unlock the second cuff. Dark had Mark by the throat, squeezing so hard he was surprised he didn't hear his windpipe snap. Mark trashed around on the floor, his skin turning a light cyan color from the lack of oxygen. A malicious grin spread across Dark's face as he watched the life drain out of his slave's eyes.   
"That's is, just fucking die already!" Dark spat, putting all of his body weight down on his hands as he prepared to crush Mark's throat. But a sharp pain in the back of his shoulder stopped him, followed by another, and another. A warm sensation spread down Dark's back as his shirt saturated with blood, it didn't register initially what was happening, but once the pain set in he immediately knew he was fucked. Anti continued his assault on Dark, ripping him off of Mark's body as he straddled his former lover's waist. A slew of curses and broken screams spilled past Anti's lips as he repeatedly drove the knife into Dark's chest. His eyes were filled with rage and a need to protect those around him. Dark had to die, there was no other option. So Anti kept going until he saw the life leave Dark's cold eyes, panting and crying as Jack rushed to Mark's side. And that's when he saw it, the look of horror that twisted Jack's expression. Mark wasn't breathing, his soft brown eyes staring up at nothing as Jack pulled him into his lap.  
"Mark? Baby, please dont leave me.." Jack whimpered, cradling Mark in his arm's despite the intense pain that radiated through his body. Anti crawled off of Dark's mutilated corpse, feeling overwhelmed as he watched his boy cry.   
"Mark..please come back..I need you."   
His tears fell like rain, wetting Mark's skin as he rocked. Anti could see the love in his slave's eyes, love that didn't belong to him. Jack's heart belonged to Mark, the man that risked his life to save them.


	24. Chapter 24

Mark's body shot up with a loud gasp, surprised to find that he was chained to the wall with cum dried to his dirty skin. His muscles ached and burned, as if he'd been suspended for quite some time. The room was pitch black, which only incited fear to settle into his chest. Where was Jack? The last thing he remembered was Dark's hands wrapped around his neck as he strangled the life out of him. But even though his mouth was dry and his throat sore, it didn't feel as bad as he imagined it would after something as brutal as that.  
Did Nate turn out to be just as bad as Dark? How long has he been unconscious? So many unanswered questions buzzed around inside his foggy head, but then another disturbing train of thought took off. If Nate turned out to be a sadistic fuck all along, what was he doing to Jack? It seemed he had his fun with Mark, even though he couldn't remember it. Something felt wrong, Nate couldn't be behind this, he just appeared to be so..normal. Just as he began to hyperventilate, the door to the playroom opened. Light from the hallway spilled into the room, illuminating a short feminine figure standing in the doorway. Signe smiled at him, holding a bowl of chicken broth in her hands as she approached his trembling figure.  
"Master requested for me to feed you, said he would see you later for playtime."  
Wait, why does that sound so familiar? Mark's eyes widened, staring up at Signe as he began to remember the punishment Dark subjected him to a few days ago.  
No. No, this can't be happening! He was so close to freedom he could practically taste it!  
"Signe, what's going on?! Where's Jack?" Mark croaked out, pulling on the chains as he tried to stand up. Signe shot him a confused look, arching her eyebrows as she shook her head.  
"H-how do you know my name?"   
Mark's eyes began to tear up, anxiety wrapping around him like a thick blanket as he backed into the wall.  
"No..p-please. Tell me Jack is ok..what is Nate doing to him!?"   
Signe sighed, setting the bowl down on the floor as she cupped Mark's face in her hands. The poor thing must be scared to death, hallucinating something so vivid only to have someone tell him that none of it was real.  
"Sweetie, I don't know who Jack is. Please calm down, you're going to work yourself into a fit. I don't have long before Master Dark comes back for you, please just sit down and eat." Mark felt his blood freeze in his veins, the name Dark stabbing him in the chest like a dagger. None of that was real? Jack was never here, neither was Nate or Anti. Dark was still alive, Mark was still his slave and he had no clue where Jack was or if his minds representation of Anti was correct at all. Jack could be dead for all he knew, and the part that killed him was that he probably would never know what happened to him. The mind can be a vicious thing, filling Mark's head with vivid fantasies of freedom and love, when in reality he had only been unconscious for about six hours. His body slid back down the wall, silently mourning Jack's loss as Signe sat down beside him with the bowl clasped in her hands.   
"It will be ok, dear. Master isn't as bad as he seems.." Her lips smiled, but her eyes told a different story. Dark was still the same sadistic bastard that he always was, but this time he was going to have to face him alone.   
"Do you have a name? I feel terrible for not knowing how to address you." Signe shyly asked, setting the bowl down on the floor next to her thighs once Mark had drank most of the broth. He felt sick, the icy feeling of deja vu surrounding him the more she talked.   
"My mother called me Mark.." He choked out, salty tears spilling from his eyes as she wrapped him up in her arms.   
"I'm not sure if Master told you my name, but he mostly just refers to me as girl or bitch." She frowned, pulling away as she stood back up. Mark slowly rose to his feet, watching her as she quickly exited the playroom, not wanting to take up anymore time then she already has. Her master was an impatient man, taking out his anger on her in the form of a tongue lashing and a harsh slap to the face, sending her to the floor in a heap. Mark could hear the familiar words echo inside his head even before Dark spoke them, his disturbingly deep voice repeating the sentence that Mark remembered so vividly.  
"Have we learned our lesson, slut?" Dark barked, stepping forward to grab Mark's chin roughly.  
"Y-yes, Ma-ster." He stuttered, keeping his eyes on anything else but Dark's scarlet orbs. His master grinned, leaning down to capture Mark's lips in a kiss. It was rough and lustful and had far too much teeth to be comfortable. But thankfully the doorbell rang at the right moment, causing Dark to pull away and growl. He tossed a wet rag and a pair of white briefs at Mark, ordering him to make himself presentable. Mark shakily did as he was told, flinching when Dark stepped closer too him to unlock the shackles.  
"Hurry up, I can already hear them in the foyer." Dark groaned, tapping his foot as Mark hastily scrubbed the dried cum from his skin and slipped on the briefs. Dark grabbed his slave by the hand, taking the used cloth and tossing it aside.  
"You will keep your eyes on the floor and if I hear so much as a whimper fall from your lips I'll whip you so hard your vocal cords will snap."  
His eyes immediately dropped to the floor, following behind Dark as they exited the room and decended down the winding staircase to meet whomever was standing in the foyer. Dark's scarlet eyes widened when he saw the familiar figure with a small green haired slave standing beside him.  
"Anti. Back so soon, hm?"  
 


	25. Alt. Ending

A few months had passed since Dark was brutally murdered on the playroom floor, his murderer currently sitting on the living room couch of his new home. One thing Anti was skilled at was disposal of evidence, it's how he was able to get away with a number of unspeakable crimes in the past. No one ever did find Dark's body, and only Anti knows for sure what happened to it. In the aftermath of that day, he finally realized that Jack was not his to claim. The boy's heart belonged to Mark, and it would always be just out of reach for the Irishman no matter how hard he tried. But that doesn't mean that he ended up alone. Anti's new home just so happenes to be Nate's current one, turns out they really did have a lot in common. The singer and the Irishman resolved their differences, becoming very close with each other during the healing process. They were now lovers, sharing their home with the servants from Dark's house of horrors. As for Signe, she developed a rather surprising relationship with the servant girl Amy. The two were inseparable, showering each other in affection and love that they wouldn't have experienced before. Signe and Anti still loved each other, but in a platonic way. Neither could've anticipated who they would end up with when the dust settled, but they were happy and that's all that mattered. In this house there was no fear, no punishment. They were free to love whomever they wanted, even Mark and Jack were free to be together. Speaking of the love birds, the two had been missing for most of the day, their absence noticed by Anti when the quiet enviromnent became too much for him to bare.   
"Has anyone seen the love birds today? It's been weirdly quiet without them around." Anti muttered, carding his fingers through Nate's hair as the singer rested his head on Anti's lap.   
"Probably upstairs fucking like rabbits again.." Nate hummed, a wicked idea popping into his head as he glanced up at Anti. The Irishman cocked his head to the side, confused as to why Nate was looking at him like that.  
"Wanna join them?" The singer purred, moving so that he was straddling his boyfriend's lap. Anti smirked, pressing his lips to Nate's in a lusty kiss, his tongue slipping out of his mouth to dance with his lover's. It wouldn't be the first time they had done something like this, turns out the couple was pretty kinky when they weren't fearing for their lives.  
"You naughty little shit, one cock isn't enough for you, is it?" Anti cooed, gripping onto Nate's thick hair as he pulled his head back to expose his neck.  
"N-no Daddy, never enough." The singer whined, gripping onto Anti tightly as the Irishman bit down on his sweet spot, drawing a loud gasp from his lips.  
"Come on then, let's go see what they're up to." Anti purred, lifting Nate into his arms as he carried him up the stairs. The door to the couple's bedroom was closed, but Anti didn't care. One swift turn of the door knob and the couple was fully exposed to both of them. Mark whipped his head to the side, startled to see the happy couple in the doorway while he was busy tying Jack to the bed.  
"I could use some help, the little one is a bit feisty today." Mark chuckled, shifting so that he was facing the two. Anti giggled, closing the door as he started to strip. Nate was way ahead of him, already buck naked and straddling the now brunette Irishman while Mark fastened his arms to the headboard.   
"You wanna be our fuck toy, baby?" Nate growled into Jack's ear, the submissive shivering at the sound of such dirty words. When things were like this, he could easily slip into a scene involving more than just Mark. After all, Jack had a lot of love to give. Anti used the rope already tied to the footboard to secure the boy's legs, only giving him enough room to bend his knees if he wanted to. Once Jack was fastened to the bed, the boys wasted no time in getting straight to the point, with Mark and Nate passionately kissing as the singer lubed up Jack's length. Mark moved around to the front, grabbing Jack's hair tightly as the boy wrapped his lips around his lover's cock. With Mark fucking his mouth and Nate bouncing quickly on the former slave's dick, Anti took it upon himself to claim Jack's ass. The Irishman slicked up his aching cock, bending Jack's knees as he slid in between his spread legs.  
"So tight, no wonder Mark can't keep his hands off of you." Anti muttered, pushing into Jack's hole until his balls rested against the boy's ass. He waited a moment, reaching forward to grab Nate's leaking member, jerking his lover off in time with his rapid thrusts. Jack moaned around Mark, sending vibrations up his shaft as his boyfriend fucked his mouth. The sensations were overwhelming, but as he neared his inevitable release that was all he could think about. Dark memories of that horrible house and the pain and tragedy that happened there was nothing more than a distant thought. He was safe now, they all were. And with the way things surprisingly worked out, no love was lost. Anti sped up his pace, thrusting into Jack like a mad man as he felt that delicious ball of heat begin to form in his belly. Nate was mere seconds away from releasing, biting Mark's lower lip as he clenched around Jack's cock and spilled his seed into Anti's hand. Jack wasn't far behind him, exploding inside of Nate's ass with a muffled moan as Mark shot his cum down his boyfriend's throat, exhaling shakily as he released his grip on Jack's hair and pulled out of his mouth. Cum and drool spilled down his chin as he swallowed, choking a bit when Anti smacked into his prostate. The Irishman was the last to climax, receiving full attention from both Nate and Mark as they kissed and sucked on his neck, fingers lightly playing with his nipples just to throw him over the edge. Nate pinched and bit, licking at Anti's lips while Mark trailed a finger down towards his entrance, circling his rim before pushing into the Irishman. That was all it took to make his vision go white, his body tensing up as he filled Jack's tight ass with his cum. The boy's eyes rolled back into his head, shivering from the feeling of being pumped full of Anti's seed, his load leaking out of Jack's ass a bit. The Irishman panted, slowly pulling out of Jack while Nate and Mark moved to untie him. This wasn't the first time the four of them played together, and it wouldn't be the last time either. But after everything they've been through, they've earned the right to have a little fun, even if it was a bit dirty.


End file.
